Adam and Eve
by Ruth Lechner
Summary: Alana was created for the first android. An analogy to the story of Adam and Eve, but similarities to the story end there. Intended at first to be fairytale like in prologue, but actual story itself is very realistic. Not a squeaky clean OC. Each chapter is like an episode in the series, which I do not own.
1. Prologue

This story is created based very loosely on the biblical concept of Adam and Eve. It is not intended to offend anyone, nor follow the biblical story. I simply used it as an analogy, a comparison, for what the androids are in my story. Other than the analogy, the story of Adam and Eve ends there. The prologue is intended to be story like, like a fantasy or a fairytale, but the story itself is very realistic, full of character development and plot development.

* * *

Alana was created for the first android. They were Adam and Eve of androids.

Dr. Soong created the first android female, and perfect mate to Lore, in secret, intending her introduction to be a surprise as Lore got used to the world he lived in. Lore was to be perfect, and his female companion with him. He created her for him, and him for her. Artificial life form or not, he wanted his first and only son that he was so burstingly proud of, to have love, and a companion to himself in a world which he had no other likeness. Lore and his other half would be as human as possible, but in the universe the only other that would be like them would be each other.

Dr. Soong waited in anxious excitement to reveal the existence to his son of his wife-in-creation. But things went wrong. Lore was not perfect. He gave Lore emotion, but it twisted, tangled with ambition. In the beginning, he knew something was wrong, that somehow the programming was faulty. So he kept Alana's existence a secret - until he could fix the bugs. Sometimes a prositronic circuit was known, even though it was not alive, to do something almost human - heal, switch a circuit, diagnose a problem and right the damaged program. He hoped that this would happen, even though the damage was so bad the fault lay eith the engineer, and he passed each day hoping, while his son learned more about the world he lived in and his creator did nothing to correct his faulty programming.

Alana's revealing was put off, and put off, set back, and set back, until the day came that Omicron theta was destroyed.


	2. The Outcast

This chapter takes place in 'Outcast', although I want you all to think of it as a continuous timeline, this story.

* * *

The Enterprise was working with the androgynous race, the J'nii, on getting a lost shuttle of theirs back. Lt. Cmdr. William T. Riker was working with Sorin on sending a shuttle into a part of null space, while Alana was working with Jin on the configuration of the ship that would bring both shuttle's back.

After a few days of working, Jin and Alana found themselves in Ten Forward just as Sorin and Wil Riker found themselves in Ten Forward, but at separate tables.

Alana also entered Starfleet like Data. Data did it because it was Starfleet officers who rescued him from Omicron Thetha. Alana, however, was on the shuttle with her creator's wife. She was attracted to Starfleet because it had many opportunities for advancement, and also a diversity in what career she could choose, and aboard a Starship her challenges and tasks would change and evolve, and the work would matter to the Federation - something considered important in the world.

So far, Alana and Jin were getting along well. Alana was open to the concept of non-gender, and she did not find it as puzzling as many other humanoids did. She had yet to speak with Data on his thoughts about it. They were assigned on separate teams with separate tasks for the mission, which took up most of their time. Data wasn't able to make it to dinner with Alana that night because of poker, so she accepted Jin's invitation to dinner after they spoke about the configurations for the ship.

Jin looked over at a couple, a male and female, who were flirting. Alana looked over too.

"Tell me, you are attracted to males?" Their conversation had been steadily heading in this direction.

"Yes. I am programmed that way."

"And this... other android you were telling me about, he is also programmed that way?"

She thought for a moment.

"I think our creator gave him a sexuality programming so he would know gender, and to be attracted to certain things in the opposite sex, but he does not feel attraction, or emotion."

"That seems puzzling to me," Jin smiled. "It must be how you feel about gender."

"I do not find it strange at all. It is statistically sound, and probable. There is a large number of races who are sexual and gender divided, therefore it would be impossible if there were no races that were sexual, but not gender divided, or conversely, asexual, gender divided, and those opposites, and those opposites, variations, and so on. It all makes sense in the grand scheme of things." Alana drank some of her soup. Jin warmly shook his head.

"I've never looked at it that way."

"Mm." Alana said helpfully, choosing to eat at the right times that her algorithm said she should. Her creator gave the ability to be human, but she was still awkward and had to rely on her programming for things like social timing and social graces, etc. She learned a lot from watching others, and seemed to pick up more that way than Data. Data learned faster from analyzing literature on the subjects. Even if Alana didn't appear unconfident, she still felt awkward and out of time sometimes with organic humanoids. Her timing could still be off even if she got it ninety percent right.

"You were both made by the same creator?" He asked, also eating his soup.

"Yes," She replied helpfully. Alana had an agreeable personality matrix. But there was a problem when it interacted with emotion. When her personality matrix and emotion were separate and did not exchange data, she was fine. If not, she could be antisocial, ill tempered, and even malicious. She thought there was something wrong with the circuit board, or the crossover wires. But her creator was not around for her to get fixed, even though she badly wanted to. It was the closest thing of feeling 'there was something wrong with her'. "We are two of very few androids ever made."

"Fascinating. You must tell me more sometime."

Alana saw no problem with right now.

"There's no time like the present."

"Excuse me?"

"An old Earth saying. Data is very 'into' them. It means that now is the best time to act upon things." Jin looked down at his soup. She drank some from her spoon. She was always hearing Earth sayings from Data or from working with humans on the ship.

"Well," He seemed to regain his confidence. "Can they all do computations like you do? Like I told you earlier I've never seen someone compute complex numbers so fast,"

"That is part of my matrix application. It's like, being spontaneous, for others. I'm made of numbers and data, so it's not surprising that I can compute them quickly. Data can too."

"That's amazing,"

Alana shared a smile with him.

"Tell me, what kind of males do you prefer?"

Alana thought about it.

"Well, I like intelligence in a male. A quiet person." Alana had learned to shorten her sentences so they did not sound so mathematical, to be more socially at ease. Data had yet to master that. "The rest, I don't know." She dug into her soup. "I guess I haven't met it yet."

Jin looked down with a shy smile. He decided then to change the subject.

"Do you feel emotion?"

"Yes, I do."

"It must be lonely, then, being one of few. Can you procreate?"

Alana, not finding this an uncomfortable topic, tilted her head.

"I am equipped with the knowledge of how to assemble an android, yes. As is all of us. We simply create someone with a prosthetic brain."

"Well, Alana, I just wanted to say, thank you for treating me like I'm normal. Like an individual. Like a person. Some of your crew, they're shy, or afraid of me and my people, because we're different. But you did not. You began working with me like I was just like everyone else. You speak to me like I'm like everyone else. And I have noticed Data doing the same with my people."

"And I must thank you for doing the same to me,"

Jin seemed surprised. Then his face blossomed into a handsome smile and she smiled back sweetly. They both, in sync, drank their soup.

"Data almost wouldn't be here,"

"I'm sorry?"

"Data almost wasn't here, I'm sorry. What I mean is, when my home planet was destroyed, Omicron Thetha, my mother, the wife to my creator, or father, took me away in a shuttle to escape what was going to destroy the planet - a crystalline entity." Jin sat riveted. "But my mother left Data behind, because he looked too much like his prototype, Lore." Alana shrugged, drinking a mouthful from her spoon. "She hated him for looking so much like him, and, well, took only me. I've never met him, Lore. I wasn't activated often on the planet surface. Just to learn a few basic things like motor coordination, language, etc. But Data was rescued by Starfleet, which made him want to be here."

"That's amazing, I didn't know that about Lieutenant Commander Data."

"Yes."

"Since there are so few androids, would you want to meet Lore?"

She shrugged.

"He's my brother. In many cultures, family comes above all else."

Jin said,

"You're very different, yet similar to my people. Tell me how males and females interact?"

Alana indulged his curiosity by giving him general concepts that she'd observed herself. She preferred to conceptualize her own ideas than borrow from the many leagues of literature stored in her banks, just so that she wouldn't sound like a walking textbook, or a copycat. She wanted to be as original as possible. It was her aspiration, as Data's was to be as human as possible. She wanted to have her own mind, her own thoughts and feelings. It was just the personality matrix of hers. Her self diagnostics always came up that she was fine, and she always wondered why her creator would make her so flawed in this way. Data did not have the same complications. He was entirely without emotion. Alana's personality was agreeable up until she felt emotion, then it would twist her personality, make her behave differently, almost disjointedly with her usual personality. She was human, alright, but Alana wished her creator was alive so he could answer her questions. If this was normal, if he did it on purpose, if there was an accident maybe on the shuttle out of Omicron Theta, but he was no longer around to give her this closure, to answer her lingering questions that she constantly analyzed over and over to herself in one portion of her prosthetic circuitboard.


	3. Tin Man

The episodes that I pick are not in order, so there'll be different time shifts. This one is 'Tin Man'.

Alana is not a squeaky clean OC. Her creator made her completely human, like Lore, so she has complexes, inadequacies, and personal problems. And complex feelings too...

* * *

"He is... different," Deana Troi said to Captain Picard, her hands laced over her knee. "He's been hospitalized several times over his life due to stress."

Picard nodded.

"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting him."

* * *

Picard, Troi, Riker Data and Alana were waiting for the negotiator for Tin Man, Tam, in the transporter room. Finally, the much anticipated person beamed aboard.

Tam had dark eyes characteristic of a Betazoid, but light hair. He looked straight at Picard and stepped down from the transporter, accurately guessing what he was about to say, then what Riker was going to say.

"I would like to be shown around, actually, before the conference room," Tam said, looking around Troi, Picard and Riker.

"I would be happy to," Data said neutrally, stepping forward. The Betazoid seemed absolutely startled at his presence.

"Where did you come from?" He stood closer, looking him over. "You are the artificial life form... I couldn't read anything off of you, until you spoke," He looked delighted, and suddenly laughed. Alana felt some jealousy. Data was always the one people loved, the one that people remarked on, noticed. Suddenly the man's head snapped to her. "My goodness! There's two of you! How fascinating," This time his attention was turned to her and he walked forward to her, inspecting her like one would a machine. She was a machine, but, she hated being looked at that way. She was a sentient being. She didn't go around aweing at every organic humanoid that went past, going, 'you're fascinating!'. Data didn't mind it, because he couldn't be offended, but Alana didn't like being looked at like a machine. The man's brows raised and he straightened. "I beg your pardon. I couldn't sense you at all until you had some jealousy there ... and now anger," He appeared like he wouldn't get off the fascinating study he had, so Troi cleared her throat and gently touched his arm.

"Data will -"

"Show you around, yes yes," He said quickly, waving. Picard and Riker shared a look, following Counselor Troi and the other Betazoid out the door. "It's like she wasn't there, Counselor Troi, until she felt something, how fascinating," He said on his way out with the senior officers. Data and Alana were alone.

"How embarrassing." Alana remarked on her own situation in the silence. Data looked at the other android with some confusion. He was never offended at anything, nor did he ever feel emotion, so he found it difficult to understand Alana's point on this.

"You mean that... his pointing out of your emotion... offended you? Embarrassed you?"

She gave him a slow, ungrateful look. He took that to mean that he should stop now. His data banks brought up the information that Alana's personality matrix made her a private individual, and he knew for some humans that exposure offended or embarrassed them. Yes, that might be the case. Alana exited the transporter room already, giving a glance to Chief O'Brien who was pretending he didn't know any of what they had said, and Data followed quickly. He caught up to her in the corridor.

"You are offended by what Tam said to you?"

Alana took a breath to cool her processors, which was the reason of her functioning respiratory system like Data's. But her emotions ran her processors hotter so she had to take bigger breaths to cool it down.

"Yes, Data." Sometimes she felt like her kin was studying her. "Please, let's not talk about this anymore."

Alana was surprised when Data uncharacteristically persisted, and stopped her in the hallway. She turned to him.

"Alana," He said. "I may not always understand what you are speaking about when it comes to emotions, nor will I ever understand your processors, but I am always here for you, if you need to talk."

Alana blinked slowly.

"Thank you, Data." She said softly, looking down. Data nodded.

"I must give our guest a tour of the ship now,"

Alana looked up at Data hopefully, hoping he would initiate physical contact, as she always hoped. He turned and walked a few steps. She forced herself to be brave and ran after him. She whirled him around and hugged him like a small child would cling to a friend. She didn't know exactly how people did these things, she just knew the desire for comfort. Data was often her recipient to reassure her when she was scared, or embarrassed, or feeling vulnerable. She liked to expand on her circle of trusted individuals and friends, like Dr. Crusher whom she very much liked, or Deana Troi, or Geordi, although he was more Data's friend than her own. But she simply knew Data longer, and trusted him.

Data patted her head. She didn't feel too reassured by his response, but being close to him did, and that he hadn't pushed her away.

Alana pulled away, looking up at him. Data nodded, and then turned and continued to go. Alana turned. Her internal clock said she had about ten minutes before the next shift change, which was her own, so she went to her quarters, taking the turbolift.

"Deck 7," She said out loud.

In her quarters, she went directly to her bed and picked up the teddy bear on it, a gift from Counselor Troi when she first came onto the Enterprise to help her deal with her emotions, since her companion Data wasn't going to be of much help. Counselor Troi offered her help at any time she needed it, which made her feel reassured, and apparently the teddy bear was a replica of the ones human children were given in the 21st century.

_"She's like a child," They didn't know how good her hearing was. And at the time, when she heard Counselor Troi speak to Picard in the other room, and Alana sat in Counselor Troi's patient's chair, playing with the soft limbs of the teddy bear, she didn't know what a child was. "She has the mind of a child, the emotions of a child... She's going to take some time maturing."_

_"I see. Can you work with her?"_

_"Of course I can. But she needs exposure to others. And right now, she's too shy to do so..."_

It was right after she was rescued. Alana hadn't known this, but Geordi had hypothesized that it was because of her lack of exposure to the world, lack of being activated during the short time she was with Dr. Soong, and after, that led her mental and emotional development to be underdeveloped. She had been kept aboard the ship, authorized by Starfleet command, to stay with Data while he was fixed. They authorized Data to be shipped off to the Academy, (by his choice of course), but without Dana because Deana Troi felt that she needed to mature a little more before she could leave the ship. Dana spent some time wandering the ship, interacting with people, mainly the senior officers were put in charge of her because the other officers were always doing tasks, tests, and reports. That was mostly how she came to know Picard, Dr. Crusher, Deana Troi, Riker and Geordi. Sometimes she still felt as new to the world as when she had first been activated - for the longest time, anyway - aboard the Starship Enterprise, when Data had been rescued as well.

According to Counselor Troi's word, when she felt that Alana had developed enough, she was allowed to pursue whatever life she wanted. There was still trouble with Alana's confidence, and her skill set of handling her emotions was still developing, but at least developing. Language was particularly difficult for Alana - understanding the link between language and her feelings, and learning to describe what she was feeling into words, and learning how to express them to another calmly. It was still a challenge for her today. She now had the mindset of what she looked - to be a young woman in her twenties, but her emotions had always been just a little bit behind in development than her mental processors.

Mentally, she was exactly like Data. She could process big numbers and calculations in seconds, she could devote different parts of her prosthetic brain to different tasks with ease. She could listen to the same amount of music he could, analyze as many different works of literature at once, all the while performing her normal tasks. But her challenge in emotions was where she stood completely alone away from Data.

Alana sat down on her soft pink bed with the teddy bear hugged to her chest. Her quarters were warm and spacious. She had 'good taste' as other people put it, somehow knowing how to style and decorate. Many commented on Data's quarters as 'sparse' - something she would chuckle at whenever she thought of it. With the teddy bear hugged between her breasts, she felt slightly better. She lay down on her side on the pillow, allowing the presence she was hugging to soothe her. Counselor Troi said whenever she felt alone or vulnerable, she could go into her quarters - a safe space, she described - and hug her companion. It would help her feel better. And it worked. It was because of Deana's description of her quarters to be a safe space that Alana very much liked her home space - filling it with loving colours and fabrics and tasteful art and statues, so it would reflect how she felt in here. So it would be a safe space. Blues and browns and the tasteful green and black here and there, or purple. Alana was always welcome for people to come into her quarters, and they always said it was nicely decorated. It made Alana feel warm inside and she'd smile big.

The time between Alana's departure from Omicron Theta and how she ended up in a deep space station was a mystery. But when she was found there, she was taken in by the small scientist research team that was there studying the nebula. She became close with a girl there, a lieutenant by the name of Amandra Freedman. She was human, dark skinned, and had beautiful brown eyes and curly hair. Alana really liked her a lot. She was bossy and proud but she was also very caring and patient with Alana, like she was a younger sister. Alana grew very attached to Amandra, basically followed her around everywhere. Amandra protected her, showed her around, and was assertive in getting things done. Alana wasn't like that. In comparison, she was like a child in a grown woman's body. She grew close to the other scientists there. When she went to bed at night, her processors would relay their faces in front of her eyes, just to make sure she wouldn't forget them, like she feared she would. She was more human than Data, whom she only found and met later in her life, and even though her memory processors were fine, she still feared she would lose them. One day, the outpost was destroyed by a ricochet phaser beam from a ship just a light year away. Being a deep space station it didn't have many defences. The systems were offline due to maintenance. The backup systems scanner's picked it up, but, it would have taken too long to bring the systems back online to defend themselves, since their defence systems weren't very sophisticated. The outpost was destroyed when the phaser hit the phaser coils which had overloaded two weeks prior since their system maintenance schedule had been delayed a month by Starfleet Headquarters. It was a disaster. Alana lost everyone, so young in her short life, for the second time. She was left to drift in space - just disassembled parts, until a Starfleet ship picked her up and assembled her again. That ship was en route to embark cargo with the Federation Flagship Starship Enterprise on a mission, and Lieutenant Commander Data saw her.

It was the first time they had met. Alana had been a solemn android. He appeared to have sophisticated and delicate manners. She didn't talk much as he invited her to Ten Forward. The entire night she was scared and shy, even with his gentleness to try and bring her out. Data made it his mission to find out who she was, and found through circumstance Dr. Noonien Soong's logs. She hadn't trusted him enough to speak to him about her experiences, or her memories of their apparent creator. But it was found out that he was created after her, after dating their cybertronic nets by Geordi LaForge. Counselor Troi, being an empath, was given assignment by Picard to evaluate Alana, given blessing by the captain of the ship she had been found on. He relinquished Alana to Picard and the Enterprise with warm appreciation for Picard and a request that all knowledge found out about her would also be sent to him in a report. The transfer from Starship to Starship was smoother than Alana had anticipated - what with the rough journey she'd had in life so far.

Losing Amandra caused Alana deep pain, even now. They were sisters, but closer. It was like they had met in another life, as Amandra had once put it. Alana felt as if she'd known her forever. The only happiness she knew had been with her, deeper happiness than she knew she could ever experience again. She refused to talk to Counselor Troi about it - because what was there to say?

After opening herself up so fully to those people, those scientists, in the deep space station, her first real family, she felt. Only for the them to be ripped away. It caused a scar that humans so frequently talked about that ripped her proverbial soul in half (Alana didn't know if she had a soul, but she searched). The pain sobered her up right away. She stopped being a child. Her emotional processes grew, her skill set quickly developed, and her emotional maturity was fully saturated. It was a deeply painful process, but it happened in a short amount of time to catch up with who she apparently was supposed to be - a grown woman.

She'd lost everyone. So young, too. Alana remembered feeling anger at Counselor Troi's pity. Deep, blinding anger, at the entire situation. She lost her father, her creator, and then she lost the person closest to herself and the crew on the space station she had such a strong sense of a familial bond with. If one hadn't experienced such a deep relationship, they simply would not believe her, or have no idea what she was talking about. She was lost, she was completely and utterly lost. She was around people that she didn't understand, and who didn't really understand what she had been through. It was horrible being around strangers when she had just been home a few minutes ago, it had seemed. The one positive thing from the whole experience was she found someone who was genuinely like her in body - Data. She felt happy by this triumph in life, and it was the only silver lining to the dark cloud. It gave her something positive to think about. She'd found someone from her original home, entirely by chance. He was like her. He had the same skin and eye colour. He had the same twitches she'd had when she was first found by the deep space station. Amandra would always lovingly tease her about it.

But Data had no emotion, she found out. And just like that, even with her supposed kin, she was alone again the moment she realized it. He could never understand what she was going through. He couldn't even feel what it was like to have the wind on his skin or a taste on his tongue. He was entirely foreign to the entire thing, and Alana felt alienated and alone from him during the months she was aboard the Starship Enterprise.

They gave her time to find her bearings - to learn about herself and the world around her. She had only got the grips of motor coordination in the space station, they hadn't paid much attention to her development because they assumed she already had developed it. They assumed she was just clumsy. As a result, it was new to Alana that she wasn't properly developed, according to the scientists aboard the Enterprise. Her clumsiness was not that - it was just an underdevelopment of her neural net. She hadn't been properly trained. Alana was eager to learn. She worked with the engineering department, and Geordi and Data were there. She learned from their facial expressions what her responses to their tests meant. She was so eager to please them and to learn how to do things properly. It surprised her that she had so much to develop and that it had been so overlooked by her family in the space station.

It was difficult, re-learning everything she thought she knew about herself and the world. She'd come from a scientist named Dr. Noonien Soong and his wife, there was a stardate in the outside world, with a history and allies and enemies and it was all like one big living organism, taking care of itself and living outside of her knowledge. She didn't know how sheltered she'd been, but then again she hadn't been a Starfleet officer - not part of missions or their research, and they hadn't taken to educating her. But they were warm and loving and receptive and friendly. They probably thought she already knew all that stuff.

Alana was pleased to learn how fast she could compute things. Apparently it was much faster than non-androids could. It was old news to everybody else in the team working with her, but for Alana it was like a new discovery about herself. Alana knew how to perform diagnostics on herself, but she had assumed everyone could do this. Alana could dream, and she turned off her processors every night to run the program called dreaming. She didn't know why, it was just part of her programming. She'd assumed the images she had of the man with grey hair and his wife with grey hair, their faces in front of her own and using screw drivers and tools on her body were just fantasies, dreams she made up to explain her origins. Data had once asked her to describe these people she saw in her dreams, and she told him, and he confirmed that they were Dr. Soong and his wife.

It was like elation for Alana. She came from somewhere! She had a home, she had parents, and she had people who created her. She wasn't sure about love, because that was something they had to say they had for her, but it was an origin. Everybody had a story about where they came from - countries, cultures, names, all things she didn't understand but everybody _knew _where they came from, and she didn't. It was lonely.

Having Data was a surety. It was something Alana knew she wanted to keep. Having Data in her life was having someone of her own kind around - someone who, at least on a tiny level, understood how she thought, and the difficulties of relating to organics.

The team working with her to bring her development up to speed were pleased to note that she was smart, and it helped them be patient with her when she had the many difficulties in developing so much in such a short space of time, that followed.

Once Alana had developed in a few short months to where she could function on her own and make her own choices, the science team left. They'd shown her early on in the training how to access the files of many different literature, music and cultures of different races, and she analyzed them non-stop. She hadn't known that she could do that, that her analyses of abstract works of literature that came from her head in the space station were 'imagination' as Amandra had put it. But it turned out that it was true - that she could do that. Alana was hungry for knowledge. She wanted to know about these people and places and things she had never known about before now, the entire world out there that was so vast and amazing that she had never experienced. If she entered Starfleet, she could experience those things first hand. One of her observations about Data was how he was always copying and imitating from the data banks they both had. She didn't want that. She wanted to experience the world for its vast richness, have personal experiences like the stories people told, since she had none of her own. That was her passion. Being an android... didn't suit Alana. It meant she had none of her own opinions, preferences, likes and dislikes. She was one of none. Whoever had individual quirks, were, well, their own person. Originals. Individual. She was one of two. No human was like, for example. She was like Data, down to the mechanics, other than the emotional difference. Alana wanted to be Alana, without being android. She could never talk about her identity issues with Data, for he held no such dilemma. Data himself struggled to be in the world, wanting to be like humans, but she still felt he didn't really understand.

So Alana went to Starfleet the soonest she could. Her passion for learning and experiencing the world gave her the confidence to speak up in class and to dive into experiences. It made her top of her class, and on top of that she experienced a richness for life. She loved Starfleet. There were so many opportunities to explore the known and unknown Universe, so many opportunities for advancement in its ranks, so many jobs to choose from in which division she could go into. Her passion translated into her studies, and she graduated a year ahead of her peers. She was torn between deciding to go as fast as she could naturally, but then she would be completely android in doing it, or to take it like a humanoid would in 4 years. The second option was slower, and, she'd waste time being out there, but, according to Data, she had a very long time to live. She decided for a middle, and graduated a year ahead.

Making friends was hard - no one was as kind as Amandra was, or any of the people she worked with at the space station Alana remembered. Being friends with people was all about appearances, and Alana quickly forget them when it came to the important things in life. Her brush with death so young, and the incredible loss of her sense of family at a young age left her bereft of the things that other girls thought important. She found boys to be more sensible and easy going to talk to than girls, but she made no real connection with anyone. She was made fun of for her mechanical ticks that showed how android she was, which she hated anyway. She was made fun of for her skin colour, eye colour, and the way she spoke. She was made fun of for being different. It brought more alienation, and while being around strangers for the first year was easy to get over in light of all the new, wonderful things she was learning, it brought on loneliness it longer it continued.

Alana got her first assignment aboard the USS Ganymede. Her first impression with the First Officer hadn't gone well, but with all rocky things, Alana stuck to it and it created a wonderful friendship eventually. There were also a pair of twins, one in sick bay and one in astrophysics that she didn't get along with, and always confused for the other. But the antagonism shifted when they'd saved each other's lives, and they had a good friendship from them on. She got to like the people aboard the Ganymede, but she never felt like she belonged there. Any time things got close enough to where she felt the warmth she had felt with her first family, she abruptly disconnected, shut down with those people. Any time where feelings of trust or closeness began to develop, she felt like leaving, running away, and she'd stop the conversation there, or the dinner, or leave the social gathering. It made her so scared. It made it difficult to get close to anyone. Anytime anyone came close to feeling emotionally close to her, she ran away.

By the time Alana became Lieutenant, a position opened aboard the Enterprise and Picard immediately requested her. She was transferred aboard the Enterprise greeted with smiles and unexpected hugs of return. She was happy to be returned to the Starship Data was on. Even if they didn't talk or be near one another, just her knowing his presence was on a ship brought her feelings of reassurance. He was one person in the whole Universe that she had a connection to, that she was remotely similar to.

Since then, Alana had continued to raise in rank to Lieutenant Commander. Counselor Troi had raised her brows when she said she was going for the position. She'd smiled,

"You've come so far, Alana," She'd said. "You've grown so confident since I last met you, so sure of yourself." She nodded with satisfaction. "You've really reached great heights."

"I could always go farther, Counselor," She'd said in her gentle, calm voice.

"Maybe you could be captain, someday," Counselor Troi chuckled. Alana smiled, a rare, true smile. She decided that she liked Deana Troi, the woman was a good woman. There were no tricks or hidden snideness. She was genuine.

Deana sensed the pain in the woman and smiled quickly, stroking Alana's arms once.

"I must get going," She said. "But, as always, if you want to talk, you know where you find me," Alana smiled and Deana continued down the hallway. Alana didn't believe in 'scheduling' a talk. She would never talk to Deana in that way. She believed that if you wanted to talk to someone, it had to happen spontaneously, on it's own. She would never formally seek someone out to talk, unless it was Picard and it was about a mission. About her personal feelings, two people had to come together who trusted one another, who could confide in one another, on their own. No meetings, appointments and schedules.

The concept of deceit for Alana had always been difficult to employ. She saw it widely practiced in the academy. While she understood it in practice, she did not understand the origins, the start up, the very... beginnings that made someone decide to use deceit on another for something. The intention, the motivation. Afterwards she understood, yes, that person clearly wanted to conceal something or to be able to take something for themselves, but she did not understand the very conception of the idea. Alana was flawless at copying - she could employ the strategy, re-create a scene in which one uses deceit, but she felt no emotion about it, and she never generated deceit in her own spontaneous behavior. She never thought about using it herself. However, when it came to conversation with others, tact became apparent to her - the idea that one must conceal a true opinion for the sake of peace. Alana still didn't understand the line of when to speak and when to be tactful, but in pleasantries she got the gist of it, because it was so widely practiced she saw it wherever she went.

_"Ah, Alana," Deana said, turning from a plant she was tending to in her office. "Come in. Sit down." She smiled. Alana was here one day for Counselor Troi to be able to review her emotional status. Since Alana was the only android in known existence with feelings, Counselor Troi wanted to monitor how she was doing. Alana didn't mind so much, because the appointments were only every three to six months or so, until she grew accustomed to everything on the Enterprise._

_"I see you've made some changes to yourself_ _since the last time I saw you," Deana gestured to Alana's appearance as she spoke._

_"Yes, Counselor," Alana said, and Deana could sense that it was a slightly touchy subject for her. "I paint my skin white every morning."_

_"How come?" Deana asked neutrally with some curiosity._

_"My golden skin is an indicator that I am android. I do not want to be known as an android."_

_Deana nodded._

_"I see. And your eyes?" She mentioned to the brown eyes she had._

_"Contacts." Alana said. She frowned. "But they are... itchy sometimes. And if I fall asleep in them, it's painful. I'm thinking of getting rid of them."_

_"You would certainly be intriguing, being a human woman with golden eyes. People would wonder what you were," race wise.  
_

_Alana chuckled._

_"Yes, they would..."_

_Deana was intrigued for a moment when she sensed that Alana was uncomfortable with her physical appearance._

_"You know, Alana, I've always found you very beautiful."_

_Alana smiled._

_"Thank you."_

_"I'm sure you caught many men's eyes."_

_Alana chuckled a little, and Deana noticed feelings of shyness and a little of fear. Fear... of men? No, she sensed it was more the unknown._

_"I tend to stay away from men, Counselor."_

_"Why? There are so many experiences with men that can be very pleasing,"_

_Alana thought in silence, and Deana sensed that she was still scared about the experience she had, while in her mind, a child. She had physically been a grown woman, but had been a babe, a newborn to the world, and the very first people she bonded with were torn away in a violent accident that also disassembled her and left her drifting in space for months before her parts were found. Even though Alana had been aboard the Enterprise for some years, and cultivated relationships with others, both professional and some personal, Deana could still sense a distance from Alana.  
_

_Alana didn't answer, thinking, and Deana decided to continue the conversation._

_"How are you liking things on the ship?"_

_Alana nodded, straightening her back, her knee crossed._

_"They're good, things are going well, the missions are intellectually intriguing,"_

_Deana nodded and hummed with those things, all very good._

_"But...?" She nudged when Alana grew silent._

_Alana raised her brown eyes to Counselor Troi._

_"I don't want you to think badly of me, Counselor,"_

_"Oh not at all. Your feelings are your feelings, and it is safe to share them here."_

_Deana felt a twinge of something, at how her words affected her patient, and she decided that the word 'safe' did the opposite of reassuring her._

_'Safe...' Alana thought, feeling quite the opposite._

_Alana stood, restless, walking around the room in a pace._

_"I don't want them to know I am android," She said finally, arms folded, facing the wall, head down._

_"What?" Deana said gently. "What on Earth do you mean? It's who you are,"_

_"I don't WANT them to know!" Alana exploded frustratedly, her mechanical tear ducts creating tears in her eyes. "If they know, they know my origin..." the silent 'they can hurt me' lingered in the air, and Deana was disturbed by the amount of... paranoia coming off of the girl. Deana said,_

_"Alana, please sit down, and we can talk about this calmly, face to face,"_

_"I don't want you to see my face," She replied, breathing harshly, once. "It's ugly."_

_"I have told you, Alana, that I think you're very lovely." Alana whipped around._

_"Well that's just you, isn't it? It's not, men, it's not, my friends, it's not, those people at the academy!"_

_Deana's brow loosened._

_"You were teased at the academy?"_

_Alana quickly whipped around again so she wasn't facing the Counselor. To Deana's alarm at her own slip, she heard crying coming from Alana._

Alana was surprised when later after her shift her door trilled.

She got up to see who it was.

"It's me, Alana," she then let the negotiator in.

He walked in, rubbing his hands together.

"Ah, I see this is your humble abode... As humans like to phrase. I'm sorry, I know you're an android I'm just nervous."

"Nervous?" She asked, not having expected that and the blonde betazoid was still looking around her quarters.

"Very lovely, by the way. Uh, yes, you see," he stepped closer casually. "I don't know that you're there guess you feel something. I can't read your thoughts at all. Is... do you like your quarters?"

"Yes, I do. Very much."

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Good," he turned in a circle, folding his arms, looking about her quarters. She was struck with a thought,

"Are you here for something, sir?"

"Yes, I... I just want to talk."

Alana appeared excited at the idea.

"Talk?!" She said like an excited child. "Okay!"

She walked forward around him with exuberance and vivaciousness her calm exterior hadn't shown before. He followed her to the living room where there was a quaint sitting area and she set out the place on the couch for him and sat on the opposite one, looking at him expectantly. He wasn't used to such arrangements or treatment, so his reaction to the unexpected was obvious. He took the seat looking a little uncomfortable, but slightly eager. He was looking around amusedly and curiously.

"Cozy,"

* * *

Alana felt some sense of a loss when she found Tam would not be coming back to the Enterprise, choosing to remain with Tin Man. Data, having been with him when Tam made the decision, said that he'd found happiness, with someone who needed him, and who had what Tam himself needed. Alana felt a combination of sadness, happiness and a twinge of jealousy at this. She was happy for him to finally find happiness after years of torment, she was sad that he had to go - and he was so much like her, that it made her sad to see a reflection of herself, and she hoped that one day she would also find the right thing for her.


	4. Brothers I

This took place in 'Brothers'.

* * *

"You're on time, I see." Dr. Soong said with satisfaction as Data found his little hideout on the planet. He smiled chuffly at his creation.

Just as he re-activated Data and had many conversations with him on different subjects, the door opened, and a new figure walked in. Lore.

Dr. Soong was surprised.

"I implore you, do not re-activate him." Data said neutrally from where he stood.

Dr. Soong didn't listen. Lore's awakening, upon seeing the two around him, was one of panic. He settled down when his creator assured him he would not disassemble him or hurt him.

They got to asking how each of them got there. Dr. Soong explained that he had no idea that Lore was still functioning, not sitting on a distant shelf somewhere, and how a homing device brought them both to him, when the door to Dr. Soong's secret home opened a third time.

The boots were light upon the steps as they carried their occupant into the threshold. There, appeared, to be an andorian female.

"Who is _that_?" asked Lore, standing upon her arrival.

"Indeed, who _is _that?" Data asked.

"They could not find me, unless they knew where to go," Dr. Soong said with some fear.

The woman came down the steps completely and stood directly in front of Dr. Soong with a dead look in her eye. It was only when she was close enough that the cyberneticist realized who it was by the gold in her eye.

"Alana."

Data looked quickly between his father and the andorian female.

Dr. Soong was so shocked his pink skin appeared white.

"My God," He whispered. He took her by the arms and got her in the nearest chair quickly, which happened to be the one Lore had been sitting in. The woman's stare was dead as Dr. Soong touched her forehead. Finding the headpiece to be fake, he tore it off, revealing gold tinted skin underneath.

"She's posing as someone," He said, cackling, putting the piece aside, his composure returned. "Or _was, _but," He raised his hands in a gesture of 'I don't know' at Data, and Lore noticed the exchange between the two in some incredulity, looking like he was about to say something, but Dr. Soong returned to the comical looking female who had no forehead to match her disguise.

Dr. Soong was making noises of comprehension as he removed the makeup, wig, and fake features.

"Mmhm,"

"Mm,"

"Clever,"

With the disguise off, Data's mouth opened just a little. It was indeed Alana. He hadn't seen her in some years since she'd been at the academy. She was supposed to be serving on the USS Ganymede. Why was she posing as an andorian female? Perhaps the USS Ganymede, like the Enterprise, was orbiting the planet, that she had to get back to as well?

Lore had been pacing the room, impatient, wanting this all to be over with. Wanting to ignore the mutterings of his father, which he pretended he didn't miss, and happened to turn around when his patience was completely shredded and found himself intaking a breath at the beautiful creature that sat in the chair where the andorian had been sitting only moments ago.

She had long brown hair ,and golden eyes and skin, like himself. She was really, very pretty. His attraction to her caught him completely off guard, and he was unprepared for the pull he felt towards her. Lore surged forward until he was part of the little group. Data looked up at his brother from where he was sitting next to Alana with some notice.

"I just want ta…" Dr. Soong muttered as he hobbled away. He came back with something that resembled a corticol stimulator, but clearly was different, and attached it to her temple. It immediately began beeping and lighting up two lights, one yellow, one red. "see how she's been doin'. Progress and what not,"

Lore pointed.

"This is one of your creations?"

Dr. Soong looked like he'd just remembered that the two had never met. He visibly withdrew.

"Yes, created after you, Lore."

Lore huffed in what looked like amusement. He began chuckling. He turned around in a swivel and went and found himself a chair, sitting down in it heavily and folding his arms. He stole a look at Alana and shook his head, looking away, tutting against his teeth, looking childish and cavalier, facing away from the other three.

"I'll just leave that on there…"

"What will it do?" Data asked.

"It will give me a copy of all of her memory banks and sub processors." He made eye contact with Data. "Tells me what she's been doin'." He tapped his nose and walked away. Data looked confused for a moment before going quiet, apparently not figuring it out himself. Dr. Soong was muttering incoherently as he looked through the junk on his table. He stopped and sighed, looking over his shoulder at Alana, who, still not re-activated, was still in the throes of her homing device and staring ahead uncomprehendingly.

"Data, Lore, please sit." Data sat, and Lore glanced over at his father from his corner of the room. Dr. Soong beckoned, and after a few moments Lore reluctantly pulled his chair over and sat up more in it. In light of Alana being brought to him, still functioning even with such little preparation he'd been able to give her, he'd expected her to be disassembled due to some failure or malfunction. Dr. Soong was a genius, his designs never failed, but with the circumstances he'd been concerned that her circuits would not be able to handle the stress. In light of Alana's presence, Dr. Soong was more contemplative than he'd been prepared to be that night. He looked between the three of his creations, the two so identical, and the third uncomprehending of any of them being there. His first, a beautiful disaster. Complicated. Data, his perfect creation. His logical step. The last, a miracle in still being here. A survivor.

"All three of you are different, so, so different…" He put his forehead in his hand as he gazed out at the three of them.

"Alana, I gave you my creativity, I hope," He had a hand on his chest, and leaned forward humbly with a humorous smile. "Lore, your complexities… all your nuances, even simple emotions seemed basic by comparison."

Lore looked at Alana with a twinge of bitterness, looking like he was grinding his teeth.

Dr. Soong looked at him.

"The both o' you…" He looked between Alana and Lore. "So alike." He leaned forward, raising his brows non-threateningly. "_Made _for each other."

"What?" lashed Lore immediately in his confusion and shock. The words only got to him because Lore was feeling incredibly vulnerable from his emotional reaction to Alana.

Data looked between Lore and Alana like he'd never seen them before, then he made an internal conclusion and 'hm'ed at it with raised brows like he did whenever he saw something he never saw before.

Dr. Soong got back on track with what he had been saying earlier, about his dying, and what he'd been building. He explained to the three of them that he only had one, for Data, and if he knew the other two were alive he would have worked on fixing them both.

"I could have proven myself worthy to ya if you just gave me a chance!" He sighed. Bothered by the blank stare of the still woman in the chair, Lore threw an arm her way. "And what did you do to mess her up?" He so desperately wanted to know, and desperately didn't want the other two knowing that he was interested.

"I didn't give her enough attention," Dr. Soong confessed. The cyberneticist shook his head bitterly. "I was… distracted. I left her development to the wind. I left her… so underdeveloped, she shouldn't have been able to function in day to day life long. I was going to introduce her to the two of you," He said, glancing at them both. "But…. " He waved his hand with a noise of it not being important. "What can I say? Things happened, I was too busy for her, the planet was destroyed, and I never saw her again. I did not think she survived the destruction that took place there."

"Alana was taken aboard the Enterprise when she was found disassembled in space," Data supplied helpfully. "Apparently the deep space space station where she was living was accidentally destroyed, sending her, disassembled, through space."

"She was out there?" Lore broke in, concerned. "Disassembled in space?" He continued quieter. "Like I was?" His tone and volume regained itself, "Well how long was she out there? Did you get her okay?"

Data looked like he didn't know how to respond to Lore's reaction.

"Well, yes," He said slowly. "She was undamaged. We've estimated that she may have been drifting for months, maybe more. Her remains looked like debris – "

"_Remains? _She's right here! She's _living, _she's fine! Don't talk about her as if she's dead!"

"Lore," Dr. Soong cut in, and Lore turned his head to his father. Dr. Soong noticed his son's reaction to Alana like Data did. Lore seemed to take his father's tone to mean to calm down. Lore adjusted his seat.

"My apologies, Lore," Data amended. "Her parts were thought to be debris, but when the crew arrived to clear away the rubble of the space station, she was found."

Lore 'tsk'ed.

"That's not good enough! What if they never found her? What if they put her in the incinerater like the trash? If – "

"Lore, are you feeling alright?" Data asked.

Lore blinked, looking taken back, and scoffed.

"I'm fine," He adjusted his seating, trying to disguise how thrown off he was at being asked to his welfare that he looked at his father.

Confused as to his brother's strange behavior, Data continued,

"Alana in recent years has been to Starfleet Academy, and is now serving aboard the USS Ganymede,"

"Starfleet, too?" Dr. Soong said, bent with his hands on his knees in front of Alana's face, and she stared emotionlessly forward. He nodded. Lore licked his teeth with a bitterness.

"Goody-too shoes, like _Data,_" He said the other's name in a childish voice. Lore wanted nothing more than to somehow insult Alana, hurt her, make her go away and lose the effect she had on him. Dr. Soong, with a wrench in his hand, tapped it gently in Lore's direction to chastise.

"Now, Lore, be nice to your brother."

Behind Dr. Soong's back, Lore made a face at Data and Data made a polite expression of confusion at it and its meaning.

Dr. Soong opened the panel on the back of her head, where Data's was as well. "She's been made," He made a noise of excursion when he put it down. "to withstand any obstacle. I'm sorry, my dear," He said to Alana. "that I failed you so deeply." Deep sadness showed in his eyes and face and he paused work, before he pulled back from Alana and closed the back of her head panel. "I'm tired… I must rest now."

Lore looked heatedly at Alana for a while, then winked at Data.

* * *

Not a few moments after the door was shut, did the figure that up till now that had been still and silent, reached up and took off the processor from her temple, and pulled it down. She sighed. Her eyelids blinked a few times, and she raised her head, re-activated.

She looked around, and appeared confused when seeing Data, and then someone who was apparently identical to him. Her fingers reached up and felt her face. She started when it felt like normal. She'd never felt so naked. She looked at her fingers - gold. She'd never felt so naked in her entire life. She reacted, startling out of her chair and the doubles were out of theirs to try to calm her.

"Alana, please sit down," Data said. Alana looked at her clothing - she was still in her disguise, but all of her alien features were removed.

"Where - ?"

"They were removed so Dr. Soong could get to you," Data said neutrally. "Please sit,"

Alana sat. She looked warily at the doppleganger.

"Hello precious, I'm Lore, Data's evil brother," He said with a wide closed smile, a hand out to shake. She warily took it, shaking it once and pulling away, to his hidden disappointment. He went with smooth and charming. He placed a black boot on the small side table next to her chair, leaning in. "You're much more beautiful than the andorian female you arrived as, but even as an andorian, you had an appeal that no woman of that race can,"

She looked up into the face of the handsome android, a little perturbed by how thick he was laying it all on, trying to ignore the squirming in her gut that, even though the brother's faces were identical, she didn't have when she looked at Data. She said awkwardly and looked away, trying to ignore the feeling,

"Thanks."


	5. Brothers II

Her reaction displeased him but he wasn't deterred. All women succumbed to his charm. But Lore found himself inwardly doubting himself - he found himself not wanting to charm her like all the women he'd had before - he wanted to win Alana over. Lore opened his mouth to speak but Data interrupted.

"Lore, will you interrupt when our father installs the emotion chip in me?"

Lore scoffed.

"Come now, Data. Why would I do that?" He slapped his brother on the back, a wide smile on his face. Data said for the second time that night, (A/N: in the script, when Lore gave him his blessing for the chip earlier in the episode, Data said it the first time).

"Once again, I doubt your sincerity, Lore."

It all happened too quickly. If they were human, it would have been a blur. But apparently, Lore had made up his mind on what he was going to do. He sent a regretful look at Alana before he knocked out his brother, Data, and the Starfleet officer fell to the floor, unconscious. Alana stood, alarmed, trying to move to safety, but like a viper he was on her unprepared soul. His arm snaked around her waist and a finger pressed to her lips, and he held her.

"Shh," He whispered. His other hand attached the beeping device back onto Alana's temple, and she turned into a shell. He, gentler than he knew he could, placed her to sit back down on her chair. He stayed crouching, just looking at her, looking her over. He looked between her unseeing eyes. "Made for me," He said. He couldn't help but whisper his heart's assessment of her, "beautiful," He raised himself and kissed her forehead.

He walked over to his brother, and threw a saucy look at his love as he took off his outer sweater,

"Don't look, love, you're not supposed to see yet,"

He changed his and his brother's clothes, finding himself scrutinizing both their bodies discreetly and which one she would find better. Just in case, even though she wasn't comprehending what was happening because of the device taking her information on her head, he covered Data's body from her view as much as he could. He dragged his predecessor's body into the next room, away from his father and Alana. He walked back into the room which held Alana, now dressed in Data's Starfleet uniform, and placed a 'shh' motion to lips with his finger.

* * *

When Alana next came to Dr. Soong's face was near her own.

"There. Finished long ago," He said about the device. And he moved away. He gave her cheeky eye contact. "C'mon now, I'm busy working here on Data." He made a muttering noise and got back in his chair where Data was reclined in front of him. Alana scratched her cheek and stood, stretching.

"That's not Data." She said, passing her creator, looking around the room.

"Nonsense. I can tell my boys apart,"

Alana said nothing, but she looked over. When she looked at Data, she never got that tingling feeling, only when she looked at Lore. But her creator's assurance made her doubt herself - he did create them both after all, he would know. Then why did she have the tingling feeling while looking at Data? Unsure of herself, Alana tried to look in a book.

"So uh, wanna let me know why you're dressed as an andorian?"

"I was infiltrating a freight ship on a mission. I guess it's gone to pot now," She said, putting the book down and looking at a human skeleton. She must have taken over the freight ship and set a course for this planet. She hoped her Captain would be okay with all of it.

"So tell me dear, about yourself. We've never had much time together,"

* * *

Alana told him about herself, and he muttered a lot. She was beginning to feel very listened to, and that she really did matter to her creator, as much as the other two, when he muttered,

"There, that should do it," And she got the feeling he'd only been half listening. She sank a little in her chair as Dr. Soong closed the panel at the back of Data's head. She would tell him about her newfound feelings someday, perhaps.

Just then, something on Alana's arm, hidden under her clothing, beeped. She looked alarmed.

"That's my Captain," She stood, checking her arm. "There's been several messages..."

She ran up the stairs quickly to the exit and left through the automatic doors, intending on responding to the messages. It was of no use because of the planet's interference, and after several minutes of trying, using different methods of contact on the device, she returned to the house. Just as the automatic door opened, she saw Lore on the other side, dressed as Data, but this time by the look in his eye she knew it was Lore. Data never looked at her with anything but blankness. She was afraid for a moment that he would do something to her - after all, Data had spoken of the kinds of things he'd done before - but he merely stared at her, then turned his head and walked out. She quickly ran in.

"Dr. Soong," She said, finding him in a mess in the corner, injured. The doppelganger walked out from another room looking disoriented, in Lore's clothing, and by the look on his face she knew it was Data.

"Father," Data kneeled by Alana and Dr. Soong, whom Alana was trying to help stand, but he stopped her.

"It's my time," He said, mostly looking at Data. Alana was confused by his focus, since she was here as well, and all he seemed to do was focus on Data. She was confused by it.

Will, Worf and Geordi found a way to beam down from the Enterprise.

Data and Dr. Soong had a private moment before the cyberneticist passed on. Alana stood with the Enterprise officers with her arms folded, looking out into the foliage of the surrounding jungle.

"Alana, are you sure you don't wanna go back in there? I mean, he's your..." He and Riker shared a look. "father."

Alana steeled herself to speak the words out loud,

"He prefers Data." The bitter truth. She added, "Besides, he doesn't know me well enough to call me a daughter."

Geordi and Riker appeared sad and unsettled, but said no more.

* * *

The Captain of the USS Ganymede boarded the Enterprise to see what was going on.

Everyone was in the conference room being briefed on the events that happened.

"When the freighter changed course we naturally had to follow," The captain of the Ganymede said to Picard and the senior officers of both his ship and Picard's.

"Well, when you beamed down, everything was taken care of," Riker smiled.

"Well Alana made it difficult, but we found a way," He chuckled towards Alana and Alana smiled.

Everything was wrapped up and Ganymede's captain took it well.

"Well thank you, Picard, thanks to the combined efforts of both our teams our officers returned safely." Picard nodded, the air mutually amicable. "But one more thing, what happened to the other android... Lore?"

Alana looked at Data.

"He escaped." Data said. "But there was evidence that he stole from Dr. Soong's house, probably taking provisions and whatnot."

Alana's captain appeared disappointed.

"Ah, well. You can't win them all." He slapped Picard on the back. "Such a shame," He said emphatically. "I love cybernetics. We're both fortunate enough to have an android in our midst, aren't we, captain?"

"Indeed, we are." Picard said, enjoying meeting up with an old friend.

The Enterprise and Ganymede went in their separate directions.

In the transporter room, Alana and Data had a chance to speak. Throughout meeting Data again, Alana had noticed that Data had developed so much - he could now understand references, even made some of his own, and he understood her references when she made them. He seemed to understand so much more about human, or organic, behavior. It did not come so easily to Alana. She wondered idly, if that was why Dr. Soong preferred Data. She'd dreamed for so long of meeting him, that when she did he only had eyes for Data. She was determined to not let her feelings get in the way of a relationship with the only kin she had, and that meant Lore as well. They were her brothers, technically speaking anyway, and she would like to kindle a relationship with Lore, so that he could also have a chance to feel like he belonged. Whether or not Dr. Soong preferred Data, Alana still wanted a chance to feel like she belonged somewhere over losing it all because of bitterness and jealousy. She wondered if Data thought she'd grown as well.

"I look forward to seeing you again," Data said. She stepped up onto the transporter with her captain as he finished his conversation with Picard in the transporter room. She nodded, smiling, and then they beamed back aboard their Starship.

* * *

Data walked back to his quarters once everything was over, in deep thought. He had not seen Alana for a few years since she went to the academy. He had not kept a picture of her, since he had only known her for a short while before she went to the academy, and his memory was unfailing in bringing it forth to him, when he was in his quiet moments, had a minute to himself, or while he was on break, he found his mind wandering back to her. She had changed since then, she was more confident and sure of herself. She appeared more knowledgeable and steadfast, where she used to be shy and unsure.

He'd followed her progress through the academy with satisfaction. As an android, she naturally excelled in her studies. He had been curious as to what electives she would choose, clubs she would choose, and what activities she would participate in. The results surprised him. Alana intrigued him. A part of Data's brain thought about her all the way until he reached his quarters, and then that part never stopped thinking of her.

Data had faced Lore two years prior, when Lore tried to destroy the Enterprise. During that time Alana was in the academy, so today was the first time the three of them were in the same room together. It was curious to Data that Lore seemed to have no knowledge of Alana, and vice versa. But then, Lore possibly had no idea about B-4. Data considered that day a rare coincidence, as humans would say, that three androids would be in the same room with their creator, reunited after so long living separate lives.


	6. Transfer

This is when Alana transferred to the Enterprise. Because I'm adding Alana to the time sequence, I'm making up episodes where she would be featured. So 'Transfer' is not a real episode, but it may be the title of an actual episode, I'm not sure, but I don't claim copyright, that goes to the appropriate owners.

* * *

Data joined Geordi in the turbolift.

"Main bridge,"

"Did you hear?" Geordi said. "Alana's going to be transfering,"

"I heard," said Data amicably.

Geordi kept looking at him.

"Well, aren't you excited?"

They walked out into the bridge.

Data took in a breath,

"I admit I have a certain... anticipation for Alana's arrival later this week. But I do not feel excitement like you said,"

"Ah, come on, Data," Geordi waved him off. "Admit it you'd like to see her again. When was it, the last time you saw her? At the whole homing device thing, really gave us a scare, that,"

They stepped out onto the main bridge.

"I apologized for that. I was under the influence of -"

"Okay, okay, I get it, Data," Geordi smiled and they parted ways to their separate posts. As Data sat in his chair, he thought it really would be nice to meet her again.

* * *

Data was at his work station in his quarters when he heard someone at his door.

"Come in,"

Alana entered his quarters, taking it in. She looked to her left and found him in the room with his work station. Once he saw her, he turned to her in his chair.

"Alana, how are you finding everything?"

She smiled,

"Just fine, Data, you made sure of that," She chuckled, taking a step into his work room. Data decided to get out of his chair, and he walked around his station, an action he hoped would signal that he was interested in what she was going to say. He tried to think of small talk - hopefully, something that was relevant to her, something that was also non-relevant to their situation as of now.

"I followed your progress through the academy. I hope you don't mind?"

The topic came out of nowhere to Alana, but she opened her mouth,

"Oh, that's fine." She said.

"I notice that you've stopped wearing white paint on your skin. Is this because you accept yourself now?"

She blinked twice, clearly uncomfortable,

"Um, yes, Data. I decided just to be who I was. There was no changing it. And my eyes, too," She added. "I decided just to be who I was."

"Has my topic of conversation made you uncomfortable? We can go back to our earlier topic - I was curious as to what extra curricular activities, electives, clubs and other activities of enjoyment you would choose. The results surprised me. You intrigue me, Alana."

This was new to Alana, but she was happy that she could be of interest to someone, especially someone she very much admired and liked.

"Thank you, Data." She smiled wide, big and happy.

He nodded, seeming pleased. He looked like he didn't know whether to go back to his desk and sit down, or continue standing there.

"Thank you for making me feel so at home, Data. I found everything easily and your tour of the ship earlier really gave me my bearings,"

"I was happy to help. Did the transfer from the Ganymede to the Enterprise go smoothly?"

"It did." She smiled, nodding.

There was a brief silence.

"Would you like to accompany me to Ten Forward for dinner? It is the social 'watering hole' as you can put it, of the ship."

Alana took a second to think about it.

"I don't like much crowds, but, if I'm there with you and only you I'd be okay," She smiled shyly at him. Data nodded. He politely gestured to his door.

They walked in comfortable silence to the turbolift. The ride, even though it was quiet, wasn't awkward, it felt more homely.

They entered Ten Forward together at each other's side. Some people stopped and looked at them when they entered, and others when they found a table together. The table glowed luminescent white and in the middle of the table was a dark metal pyramid the size of a hand.

A waiter came up to them smilingly and asked for their orders. Data ordered a drink and his meal and Alana the same.

"I can digest food even though I don't need it,"

"Same. I've found I like to taste certain dishes. It also helps to fit in," She said, quite logically and maturely, he found.

"Yes, it does help us fit in with organics."

Alana leaned on her forearms on the table while Data sat with his fingers laced upon it.

"So tell me, how was the academy?"

Alana laughed.

"Data, I've been serving aboard Starships for three years now - certainly it's too long ago to talk of the academy?"

"Ah - I believe your assessment to be astute. Certainly. So how was serving aboard the USS Ganymede?"

"Uh," Alana scratched her cheek. "I didn't just serve aboard the Ganymede. I've been on freight ships, before I was on a Starship, several low populated ships, research ships and missions, the Ganymede was my first Starship."

"Oh."

"Yes, I was there for a year."

"It was not necessary for you, with your grades, to build up your career before entering a Starship. Why did you?"

"Well, I wanted more experience before I served aboard a vessel with such high standards. I didn't want to be caught off guard when I was asked for something I didn't know or something I didn't know how to do," Their drinks arrived. "I wanted to see more of the world. Aboard a Starship, there's far more people, and there's less flexibility to go anywhere because where you go and what you do is of more importance. I wanted to really know what I was doing and what I wanted to do before making that kind of a commitment. If you get on board a Starship you're not leaving for at least a year, or more."

Data nodded.

"Sensible, then."

"Yes..." She looked like she was going to say more, but she didn't. Data knew how she'd come to them in the beginning, with so little knowledge and experience of the world. It appeared she'd drank it in and soaked it right up whenever she could.

"And how has serving the Enterprise been?" She asked.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked."

They spent an hour with Data just talking non-stop about the Enterprise, with those who were secretly watching the two growing exhausted, but Data's tablemate didn't look tired in the least. They were both so enthralled in their discussion that their food turned cold, both of them forgetting to eat.

"My God, they're interested in the same things," Geordi said to Dr. Crusher from across Ten Forward. "Who knew anybody could talk for that long on schematics, engine design, astrophysics,"

"Mission logs," They shared a look and laughed before turning back to their own conversation.

Data then turned the conversation to comparing their personal experiences. Data and Alana bonded over their difficulties and similar analyses when it came to interacting with organics. They found they thought the same way - without hampered by emotion. It would appear to Data that, by human standards, Alana was surprisingly dispassionate when she thought - analytical. It was surprising in someone he remembered once to be so... shy and emotionally fragile. This was a different woman before him - tough exterior and steel mind, it would appear. But she was warm enough for humans to consider 'approachable'. Not that he would be offended or not on whether she would be considered cold or warm, but his large interest in the area of characteristics humans liked and disliked, and how they determined them, led him to come to these conclusions.

"Forgive me, but I believe you have mastered the art of conversation, or at least 'small talk'. Your talk with Chief O'Brien this morning is indicative of that,"

"In the academy it's all you hear," She said. "When you don't have friends, that is."

Data cocked his head. She looked away like she didn't want to get in the subject.

"Could you explain?" He politely requested, his interest undampened.

"Well, I didn't make friends very easily. I got on better with my instructors than I did my peers. I never fit in."

"That was my experience as well."

She appeared surprised.

"I didn't expect that. You're terrific company. I can't think of anyone not wanting to be around you, Data." She chuckled.

He nodded.

"That means a lot to me. I consider you my friend, Alana, and I hope that at some point in time, you can consider me yours as well."

Alana thought, then shrugged thoughtfully.

"I've never had a friend before. I wouldn't know what to do."

Data cocked his head.

"I can go through it with you."

"That would be pleasing, thank you."

"I can offer you my observations, gatherings, and sub-routines on friendship if that would suit you."

She held up a hand.

"Data, thank you, but I prefer to make my own experience." She looked at him as if to anticipate his reaction. "Even though we are capable of copying each other's sub-routines, I want to write my own whenever possible. It's also... what I'm used to, I guess, as well as my wanting to be as original as possible." Data listened attentively. "We may find similar observations, but I'd prefer some distance on this. I do not want to be a copy - any part of me."

"Certainly. We should order, 'hot food', now, should we not?"

"I'm thinking of forgoing nourishment altogether. Whenever we get down to it, we seem to talk too much to even eat."

Data nodded.

"Alright." He leaned in, trying something out, "'Sounds good'."

She chuckled.

Riker came over to their table.

"Data, Alana,"

"Hello Commander," Alana said.

"Hello Commander," said Data.

Riker smiled at them both, then said to Alana,

"I just wanted to welcome you aboard the ship. If you need anything, let me know," Alana smiled. The officers were so friendly towards her, without being unprofessional, which was nice.

"Thank you, Commander Riker, I really appreciate it," He smiled and walked away.

Alana was smiling to herself, appreciating how welcoming the crew of the Enterprise was, when she noticed Data staring at her.

"Data, what?" She asked gently, with patience.

He twitched, and she was given a glimpse of how she must look when she did the same.

"I am trying to ascertain your reasons for hiding your appearance when you were last aboard the Enterprise - when you painted your skin and wore contacts. You look more aesthetically pleasing now,"

Alana raised her eyebrows in some surprise that he would bring it up, and make that assessment.

"Thank you." She remembered her tingling feelings when she'd looked at Data, and glanced down shyly, some warmth coming to her cheeks. Data noticed the phenomenon, and grew concerned,

"Alana, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes," She tried to calm him with a hand, "My self diagnostic showed nothing unusual,"

"But your facial capillaries are swelling,"

"I assure you, I am functioning within normal parameters."

With her insisting, he seemed to settle in his seat.

* * *

The night had been good for Alana, but left her with unsettling questions. When Data dropped her off at her quarters, she questioned her feelings towards the other android. Didn't she consider him kin? She certainly considered him kin. She considered him someone close to her. Time would have to tell to see if the feelings would persist, or if they would go away. She felt unsettled at questioning Data's place in her life and how she viewed him. She went to bed, slowly turning off her processors and ran the sleep/dream program. Tomorrow would be her first day of duty aboard the Enterprise - no need to have her duty confused or entangled with emotion.


	7. Logs

It was the night after that Data requested that Alana come to his quarters for a discussion.

She pressed the button to request entry and he granted it from within. She walked in and found him working, even though their shift ended hours ago, at his work station. He swivelled to her when he saw her enter.

He stood.

"Would you like to have dinner?" He gestured with his hand to a table set for two that he clearly prepared. There was a table cloth, a singular, short, wide, white candle in the center and two plates with appropriate utensils on the side. "I wish to talk about something that will require in depth discussion."

"I wish you would have told me we would be eating - then I would have postponed the snack I had an hour ago."

"Ah, you see, I wanted it to be a surprise." Data stepped forward until he was standing in front of her. She cocked her head while looking at him.

"I'm surprised."

He nodded.

"That was the intended reaction I wanted."

"I see."

She let him pull out what was apparently, her chair, inviting her to sit down and then let him push it in for her.

"You're very courteous, Data, thank you." She said, bringing the napkin off the table into her lap, as per the societal norm for organics.

"Eating together is a form of bonding, I thought it appropriate," He said as he went to get their meal from the replicator.

"Well, yes." He put down a plate of hot food in front of her. She looked it over. "'Pasta'. Of Italian origin. More specifically, Spaghetti Bolognese."

He sat primly before her.

"Correct." and placed the napkin in his lap. Then he put his hands in front of him.

"I wish to discuss the events that happened at our creator's residence three years ago."

She nodded.

"Alright."

"I wanted to understand your feelings on what happened. I do not have my own feelings about the events that occurred." Alana intently listened, intuitively knowing to listen instead of answer his question at that moment. "I know that my father is dead, but I do not feel sorrow or grief. Is this what you feel? Grief?"

She opened her mouth, breathing in.

"I must be honest, Data, you and Lore knew him better than I did. I feel more like he created me then moved on. I never really felt bonded with him, so I do not feel sadness at his passing."

Data nodded, and she knew that acceptance on her feelings from him would always be guaranteed. She liked that, valued that in him as a companion. It made her feel emotionally safe, something she found incredibly attractive.

"That would be understandable. I do know in his logs he mentioned you a few times."

"That would be accurate, considering I exist and he created me."

"I mean," He leaned forward. "That that is indicative of more than statistics. He thought about you from time to time."

"You have his logs?"

"Yes, I would be happy to let you download them from my work station if you are interested."

"I would love that, thank you."

He nodded.

"Then perhaps we shall begin our meal while we discuss this?"

"It'll certainly be better than last time - maybe we'll actually eat something this time." She chuckled.

He, not getting the humor, nodded with his fork raised to dig in.

"Yes, that would be good."

Alana shook her head, smiling, and ate.

"I also wanted to give you a warning, Alana, about my brother, Lore."

She bit off some pasta, letting the strands that hung out of her mouth to fall back to her mouth, as was appropriate in human cuisine. She chewed and swallowed.

"We are all family, Data."

Data shook his head.

"That would not appear to be what Dr. Soong intended." She looked at him sharply. "He intended you to be created for Lore. I would not consider us all family."

That was a strange concept to Alana and she put down her fork and leaned back in her chair to think about it.

"Not... family," She said.

"Yes," He nodded, eating.

"But we're all the same? We're kin? But not... family. We are one species,"

Data raised his head.

"I see you have some difficulty understanding this." He cocked his head. "What about it eludes you?"

She shook her head with a frown, trying to eat again, curling her pasta around her fork.

"There's nothing I misunderstand, I just never looked at it that way before."

He hummed contemplatively. "I see."

"So you acknowledge that the two of you are brothers, but I'm sort of... off to the side?"

Data cocked his head.

"That does not diminish your importance, Alana."

"Sorry, I guess it's just shocking, I always considered you both family."

Data said,

"While I consider Lore my brother, he has done things in the past that would not be considered brotherly." Alana listened seriously while Data explained the past two encounters Data had with Lore, the one with the Borg and the one where Lore tried to destroy the Enterprise.

When Data finished, Alana looked down and kept eating.

"What is your opinion on this? I can't tell by your facial expression... which would suggest you are fine with what has occurred." He was not judging, simply making an observation, trying to understand Alana. He enjoyed talking to her and liked hearing her thoughts on things. Her view was often different from most, and because she was an android with feelings, her view always differed from his, which intrigued him.

"It's controversial, but I don't think I can judge until I hear the version of the story from the android himself," She put her fork in her mouth.

Data nodded and hummed. He went back to eating.

She looked back at him.

"Tell me more about my ... I'm going to call him my brother. You know already how much I like to determine my own fate. Even if Dr. Soong apparently intended him for me, and I for him, or whatever the dynamic actually is, it doesn't mean I'm going to do as he says. You can intend for something to be a certain way and it just doesn't happen,"

"Then what about the machines that are designed for intended purposes? The phaser array, warp coil, they all do their jobs,"

"They do not have self-determination or sentience."

He nodded.

"Fair point."

"I'm just saying, I consider him another individual, and I'm curious about him. He also came from my creator, before both you and I, so I'm interested in knowing about him."

"Lore has many traits. He is cunning, ambitious, persuasive, manipulative, duplicitous, a great orator, good with technology..." Data found himself running out of adjectives.

"That's it?" She said, leaning forward.

"Well, yes. I have not encountered any other traits in Lore in my encounters with him."

Alana said no more and ate. She looked upa t him.

"I wonder why we were never introduced."

"Pardon me?"

"I was not introduced to Lore because, according to Dr. Soong, he had yet to fix Lore. But I don't know why I was never introduced to you."

Data considered the question.

Alana internally checked the time and said,

"I think it is time for me to retire to my quarters." Data nodded.

"That is a good idea."

They both stood from the table at the same time.

"Thank you for the dinner, Data. It was lovely."

He nodded.

"I hope you feel bonded with me."

"I do, a tiny bit."

They nodded at each other and she left his quarters. Data noticed he preferred Alana in his presence over not being in his presence. He hummed and cleaned up his table.

Alana made him feel not alone in the Universe. Prior to becoming aware of her existence, he had been alone. But she was like him, and this had been... exciting. That was why he followed her progress through the academy, her career choices, sought out her company. He had been the only machine with sentience, and Lore was believed to be lost at the time. Now he had another like him and in close proximity as well - they were working on the same starship. It was exciting for Data.

* * *

Alana sat back in her quarters, her creator's logs playing in her processors. She listened with wonder at her creator's voice, listening to his thoughts, musings, for the rest of the night in wonder, for the first time feeling close to her father, and the feeling was beautiful.


	8. Caves

This didn't really happen in the series, I made it up. Thank you for the reviews! They made me smile :)

* * *

"It's now or never, Commander!" Geordi shouted over the intercom.

"Energise!" Captain Picard told Chief O'Brien. The Enterprise shook. Picard, Alana and Data leaned to the left. At the last moment Alana broke off into the transporter, transporting away with the away team. Data's eyes widened and he stepped forward. Picard put a hand on his chest, and brought him back, withdrawing from what Alana just did.

"She made her own decision, Data."

Picard arrived on the bridge with Will Riker and Data.

"On screen," said Picard.

Both of their faces showed that what they saw was ugly. The Enterprise shook again.

"Sir," Picard listened to Data who arrived at his side. "I request to go down with the away team,"

"Not happening, Data," Riker shouted over the sounds of the red alert and other alarms. "That was the last window to transport until we get our power back online."

Data too looked at the screen as the Enterprise shook again, and then all chaos abruptly stopped.

* * *

The Captain and senior officers were gathered in the conference room.

"It's been five hours, and we've still heard nothing from the away team," said Riker. "Maybe we have to accept it - they're gone."

"With power returning to normal we have transporter capability again," Said Geordi, pulling down his shirt hem. "It's the interference of the planet. They could be down there waiting but we have to wait for a gap in the interference like last time,"

Picard nodded.

"We can remain in orbit while we wait just a bit longer, number one."

Riker nodded.

"Dr. Crusher," Picard said. "have the med bay prepared for the away team to beam directly there."

Dr. Crusher nodded.

"Will do,"

"Dismissed,"

* * *

"Now!"

The transporters got a lock on the five in the away team and beamed them directly to sick bay.

Picard, Data and Riker appeared in sick bay.

Dr. Crusher closed a tricorder.

"They're shaken up, a bit bruised, but everyone will be okay," She reported with a gentle smile.

Data walked around Dr. Crusher to where Alana was sitting on one of the med beds, having her arm scanned by a nurse.

"It's just minor damage to the surface tissue. Or, uh, the skin you have, miss," She said. Alana smiled. She saw Data and smiled, and she was proverbially 'glowing', to Data. Lately her confidence has been through the roof, her self esteem high as well. "I should send you to engineering,"

Alana nodded at the nurse.

"Thank you,"

She hopped off the bed when Data came to a stop.

"They shouldn't send me to sick bay, but I suppose it's a good thing because I'm not considered to be an android, but more human,"

Data looked her over. As an andriod she would have higher resistance to everything, and she appeared to be holding up fine.

"I am functioning within normal parameters," She told him with a smile. "Ever since I've been hearing our father's logs, I've just been feeling great, Data. I have a father! And a mother! And they both cared about me!" She jumped a little. Deana saw her behavior from where she was checking in with another of the away team, and she smiled and returned to the officer she was talking to. "I feel like I can do anything!"

"That may be so," Data replied in a way that, after hearing her enthusiastic words, seemed cool in comparison. "But I greatly disapprove of your actions today."

"Why?" Her face fell. "When we got down there, the rock face collapsed and I was the only one who was capable of creating the tunnel to the cave they needed. Without me, they would have all died and everyone on the Enterprise as well."

"Even so," Data opened his mouth to continue, but found he had nothing to argue with. He frowned at himself. "I find myself... disapproving of your reckless decision."

"I weighed the pros and cons of going and not going. Ultimately, they would have needed strength because by my calculations, the nebular was shaking too much to _not _have something break apart and fall in the way, possibly killing someone."

Data nodded.

"I find that sensible. But, your decision to go caught me off guard,"

The two looked at each other like they both didn't know what to make of the situation, and after a moment Dr. Crusher appeared at both their sides. Data looked slightly surprised at her appearance, and Alana just looked at her.

"You're discharged," She told Alana. Alana thanked her. Dr. Crusher breezed off to the next patient, tricorder ready.

"I don't understand, Data." She told him.

* * *

Alana heard a request to come into her room and she called from where she was painting flat on her desk,

"Come in!"

Data walked into her quarters, looked for her, and found her. He stepped into her room.

"Alana," She raised her head and swiveled slowly in her seat to face him. "I wish to discuss the events that happened in sick bay."

Having gotten away and calmed down, Alana was more detached. She gestured for him to sit on her couch, but she remained in her desk chair. Taking the invitation to sit as an invitation to start talking, Data sat on the edge and spoke,

"I just wanted to apologize if I offended you, Geordi told me that perhaps I came across overbearing, or, over-stepped my boundaries."

Alana leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs.

"I was just confused - I thought you would be happy for me, having this new found confidence and using it to bring positive changes that affect people's lives. I saved those people's lives down there today, and if it weren't for me the mission would have failed and the Enterprise would have been shot to pieces. I thought you would be glad."

Data nodded.

"I acknowledge your accomplishments, Alana, but you are the only other one like me, if I lost you, I would be alone again."

She listened quietly, thought for a moment.

"And I, you."

He nodded.

"Have we made amends?"

"Um... yes." She nodded. Data nodded, and stood. She stood with him, thinking he was leaving. But he came over, stood close to her, and began slowly putting his arms around her until the strange action turned into a hug. Her cheek against his chest, she blinked as she received the attention.

"I believe, to humans, this signifies closeness,"

She slowly raised her arms behind his back, and held him with her hands. They remained that way for a while, and Data silently registered her scent in his processors, finding it appealing. He pulled back, and dropped his arms mechanically. He nodded at her. She smiled at him. He turned to go.


	9. Formality

When Alana went to Captain Picard's ready room, Geordi was on the way out. He smiled at her and her at him. She entered the ready room, standing straight with her hands behind her back, staring forward but not at him.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

Picard looked up from his desk PADD.

"Yes, I-" He stopped when he saw the very formal position they taught cadets to stand in in front of higher ranking officers. "Such a formal stance isn't necessary here, Lieutenant, I think everyone on board would think you were fresh out of the academy," he laced his hands together and put the PADD down. Alana immediately stood more casually but still straight and looked at him.

"Sorry, sir. Aboard the Ganymede, there's a strict, formal atmosphere." Picard raised his eyebrows.

"Really? One would not think from the man's demeanor," he thought for a second about the captain of the other vessel.

"That would make sense, sir, seeing as how everyone's looked at me funny all day,"

Picard nodded with a smile, laughing in his head but it wasn't funny enough to chuckle out loud.

"It's your first day as Lieutenant aboard the Enterprise," Picard stood, pulling down his uniform shirt and walking around his desk, saying, "you wouldn't think so but there's a big difference between starship and starship,"

"So I'm seeing, sir." Alana smiled.

Picard stood in front of her, and nodded as well, smiling.

"I just wanted to see how your first day in this post was going, see how you're settling in,"

She nodded.

"It's very smooth so far, sir, I'm finding everything okay,"

Picard nodded.

"Good, good. I know Mr. Data has been trying everything in his power to make you comfortable." He stood from leaning on his desk and walked around to go back and sit down. It was found cute aboard the Enterprise that Data was trying so hard to make Alana comfortable. "I hope you feel comfortable enough to come to us if there are any problems,"

"Like any Starfleet officer would, Captain," Picard opened his mouth, her response reminding him that she wasn't the girl with an emotionally fragile positronic net, the mindset of a child. She looked no different on the outside than when she'd made her first impression on him, when she'd been found. But she'd been mature enough to go to the academy, then she served aboard several ships for three years before finally coming aboard his ship. Now that he thought about it, she conducted herself more maturely than he remembered. She met his eyes, stood calmly over fidgeting, but it was her face that was still so sweet and young - pretty - it made the Captain of the Enterprise treat her as if she were still a child. Picard closed his mouth and nodded with a smile.

"Of course. I merely say that because we have history with you, and you're important especially to Data."

Alana nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

He nodded and reclined in his chair, looking over his computer. When he saw her still standing there, he lifted his head and said,

"Dismissed,"

She chuckled and walked out. Picard smiled fondly and returned to his computer.


	10. Holodecks

Thank you X! :)

* * *

"So, how are you holding up?" Deana said with a smile, hands on her crossed knee.

Alana nodded, her own posture mimicking Deana's while sitting across from her.

"Fine, just fine."

Deana straightened a little.

"I want to bring something up. I've noticed that since we last met, three years ago, you've stopped wearing body paint."

Alana rubbed her arm.

"Yes."

It was clear in Deana's eyes that she was dispassionate and detached as a professional would be about the matter.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Uh... okay. Well, when I was on the freighter ships it was tedious putting it on in the mornings, so I stopped."

Deana nodded.

"I see."

"What?"

"It's just you sometimes still look so uncomfortable."

"Well, I do feel out of my own skin sometimes."

"Explain,"

"Well, I'm not sure, sometimes, I just don't feel comfortable in who I am, I guess."

"I'm sure if you feel that way now, it's just exacerbated by the amount of stress you're having, what with a new ship, new responsibilities, there are more people here than on a freighter ship for example,"

"Yes, I do feel dwarfed here. I'll admit I prefer freighter ships - I think they're more for me. It's smaller and more intimate, and I like the closed space."

Deana raised her brows in some good natured surprise,

"Really? Some people prefer the amount of space on a Starship - so they don't feel confined in a tiny ship out in the big space," Deana joked. Alana smirked.

"No, I like knowing the area I'm in intimately, closely." Deana nodded.

"If you prefer freighter ships, why move to another starship?"

"For the position. I'm quite highly ambitious," She smiled sheepishly.

"So you like being Lieutenant then,"

"Oh, yes,"

"So you're looking for command someday?"

Alana laughed,

"I'm looking to go as high as possible, Deana,"

"Riker to Deana,"

Deana touched her badge.

"Deana here,"

"You're needed on the bridge,"

"Excuse me," Deana said to Alana.

* * *

"So,"

Alana raised her brows detachedly at Deana across from her.

"So what?" She asked in a manner that was so similar to Data's that Deana laughed inside. They were in front of each other in Ten Forward, both with their knees crossed and hands on their knees. Deana had just asked to join Alana at her table.

"You and Data," She said with knowing eyes, raising her drink to her lips. Alana, she noticed - bless her heart - leaned forward,

"Me and Data what?"

"Well," Deana shrugged. "I don't know, you're both androids, the only ones of your kind... It's only natural to form close bonds with the people we feel close to,"

Alana nodded,

"I do feel close to Commander Data,"

"Commander," Deana laughed. "You don't need to address him like that. This is a social place." She gestured. "This is non-work."

Alana nodded, but she didn't really get it.

"Right."

"I mean, you spend time together, recreationally, you talk for _hours _non-stop,"

"Oh, Counselor, we are not in a romantic involvement,"

Deana nodded,

"I see." She raised her cup to her lips.

"Whenever you say that, I seem to think you're saying something else,"

Data approached their table.

"Alana," He greeted first. "Counselor,"

Counselor Troi stood up enthusiastically,

"Well, I better be going, I see my good friend over there," She gestured to someone non-existent. "I'll let you two get on," She was gone with a swish of her skirts and Data sat down in the vacant chair she left behind.

"Data, I'm having some alarming discussion with Counselor Troi as of late," Data looked interested to hear. "She, and others, have been saying that we're romantically involved. Have you been telling people this? Because I have not."

"'I am having'?"

"Sorry?" She pulled a perplexed expression.

"You said, 'I am having', but with a contraction, as if you and Counselor Troi were having a lot of alarming discussion together, but I believe the correct grammar term is, 'I was having an'."

Alana leaned back.

"My latest self-diagnostic found nothing unusual. But my language program does sometimes glitch. I had a power surge due to a malfunction on one of the trade ships I was working on, and since then my language program can sometimes have hiccups."

Data nodded.

"Ah, I see. Back to the earlier topic - I have been having the same problem." She nodded. "No, I have not announced that we were in a romantic involvement, because we are not."

Alana nodded.

"I don't know why they think that."

"I have pondered that question myself. People have referenced the amount of time we spend together, for example."

"Well, we spend a lot of time apart as well. I spend a lot of time alone. Can you count the number of times I've cancelled whatever we're doing just to be alone in my quarters?"

"Twenty times, to my count."

"Mine too."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Just for the record, I do not mind when you cancel our arrangements,"

She nodded, saying lightly,

"I know."

Data noticed a change in her demeanor suddenly.

Data leaned forward slightly.

"Is something bothering you?"

She wondered whether to tell him or not.

"Uh, yes, in light of all the gossip, the apparent _rumors, _it's making me want to avoid you for a while. It makes me want space from you."

"I see. A phenomenon recorded many times in Earth's literature."

Alana sighed.

"Data, I have to ask, why do you want to be human?"

Data cocked his head.

"Is that not what you aspire to be as well?"

"No."

Data cocked his head the other way.

"Then what is it you aspire to be?"

"Unique."

"That is, very human."

Alana sighed.

"I've thought about this. Is it because our creator was human? That you wish to be like him?"

"It is that human beings are something I do not understand. They also rescued me from Omicron Theta. I cannot think of anything else to aspire to."

"It would be funny if you aspired to be Klingon. You'd run the show,"

"That is a very real possibility, with my strength and adherence to rules,"

"I know,"

Alana drank some of her drink, which was getting cold. It was a pattern that had emerged whenever they would have a conversation together.

"I really enjoy our talks, Data."

Data nodded.

"I do as well."

"I find your understanding limited, of emotions, but on everything else I feel I have a companion, in a sense."

"I am pleased. I feel the same way towards you, Alana. I would call you, as I do to my logs and sub-processors, a kindred spirit."

Alana nodded.

She stood.

"I think I'm going to head back to my quarters."

Data stood.

"I will accompany you."

She was going to agree, but then she looked around the room and then shook her head. It felt too... intimate, for him to walk her to her quarters.

He at first appeared confused by her refusal, then he ran back what she had said earlier and he 'ah'ed, taking his seat again.

She looked at him for a few moments.

"You know, Data, I hope you find a woman worthy of you. I hope you find someone who make your circuits happy, whose sensory input you like." With that, she turned and left Ten Forward for the turbolift back to her quarters.

Data watched her go, thinking that Alana fit the descriptions she just laid out. He hummed, and returned to his drink.

* * *

Instead of going back to her quarters, Alana stopped in the hallway, then turned back. She went to the holodeck.

"Computer, run program Alana 2."

"Program complete. Enter when ready."

The doors slid open with a noise. Before her was a blank, white room, almost like they were in light, and there was nothing but a single chair, and a man who looked like Data. She entered the room slowly, the doors closing behind her. She was only looking at the man in a uniform from a moon in another nebula, what he was wearing when she first met him, who was standing there, smirking back at her.

She stood behind the chair, and they just looked at each other. Lore, she thought.

Data had told her about Lore's endeavors, his schemes, his tricks. He told her what kind of a person she was, but Alana found her intrigue wouldn't lessen. The man, the android before Data, the one that came just before her, was a mystery to her. She didn't doubt what Data had said about him to be true, but she found herself wanting to know the man for herself. Wanting to know another android besides Data. Wanting to discover more about their heritage, what stories Lore could tell her. Where he had been, done. Data and herself were both in Starfleet. Lore was not. There was something about him that intrigued her very deeply. She wanted to know this man. Although he looked like Data, she could tell the difference. Data, to her, was a companion, more than a friend, but no more than companion. He was faithful and loyal and gentle and logical. She knew that no matter what, even when she outlived everyone on the Enterprise, he would still be there. But Lore intrigued her. He was a mystery - the unknown.

Alana could easily program the holodeck Lore to be whatever she liked, whatever she fancied him to be, and then 'get to know him'. It would be so easy to fall into the trap of loving a fantasy, or to confuse fantasy and reality. But she didn't. Alana did nothing in the moments when she came down to the holodeck, just looking at him. She didn't even know why she programmed the chair into the program - she never sat in it. She wouldn't. She didn't even trust his holodeck image.

But she felt a calling to him. She didn't come down here often, incessantly, frequently, this was only the second time that Earth week. But each time she came, she felt a call to the image before her.

Alana never said anything to him, never had him say anything to her. She would rather get to know the real version than a fantasy. But she wasn't sure if she even wanted to get to know the real him - the tendency for fantasies were that they had nothing to do with reality.

He was as frozen as a still image in a painting. Every time she came down Alana tried to figure out why she felt this way towards Lore, and not to Data. They were virtually identical, Dr. Soong had said, except for a bit of programming. After spending an hour in the holodeck, Alana stood. She turned her back on the frozen image as she left through the sliding doors.

Once again, like before, Alana went to the computer and tried to find it in herself to delete the program. But she found, like last time, and the time before that, that she couldn't. There was something sacred in the program. She technically didn't need it, what with her perfect memory record. She could, and would, and did, visit it later at times, when she was alone. She would just remember his face, what he looked like. She found herself thinking, when she wasn't focusing all of her processes on her work - which she didn't unless it required it, like in a life threatening situation - about Lore. His face. Alana couldn't press the button, and lowered her hand slowly. She left the holodeck to go to her quarters for the rest of the night.


	11. Multiple Shorts

I had a few short scenes so I wanted to put them all in one chapter, which is why it's called 'Multiple Shorts'.

This is set in "Schisms". I do not own anything you recognize!

* * *

"I find myself intrigued by your sub-vocal oscillations, a singular development, of cat communications, that obviates your hedonistic predilection, for a rhythmic stroking of your fur, to demonstrate affection."

At Data's poetry reading, the semi-circled audience around Data were slacking in their chairs, looking bored and disinterested, except for one figure, Alana, who was leaning forward in her seat, showing open delight for the poetry.

"Your tail is quite essential, for your acrobatic talents, you would not be so agile, if you lacked it's counterbalance. And when not being utilized to aid in locomotion, it often serves to illustrate the state of your emotion."

Riker abruptly sat up and started clapping. Deana put her fingers over her eyes.

"Commander," Data interrupted helpfully. "You have anticipated my De-no-ma. However, the sentiment is appreciated. I will continue."

Everyone but Alana either sighed or fidgeted about. Data looked on like he was looking high at the back of the room, oblivious.

"Oh, Spot. The complex behavior levels you display, denote, a fairly developed cognitive array. And though you are not sentient, Spot, and do not comprehend, I none the less consider you a true, valued friend." Riker snored.

Alana stood up, clapping happily.

* * *

Alana was at her desk in her quarters, reading something on her Starfleet computer. Data sent her poetry about herself - she loved his poetry. It was so thoughtful and delightful and fun. She turned when she heard her door trill.

"Hey, Priscilla, I'm coming," She took a file disc from her computer and joined her co-worker outside her door for their shift that day.

Alana came back that night and saw something on her desk that hadn't been there before. She frowned and walked up to the tiny object on the small circular table in her entrance way, in the room connecting her two other rooms to it like a 'T'. It was small, purple and mechanical. She picked it up. It was the device Dr. Soong had used on her head to collect all of her memories, data banks and logs.

"How did that get there?" She looked around.

Alana put it down on the clear crystal table and walked into her room to get ready for bed.

* * *

This is during an episode that I don't know the name to - the one where they go back to 19th century San Fransciso and they are concerned that Data would die.

* * *

"Are you certain its not Lore?" Picard asked. The decapitated head sat between both himself and Data, who had been examining it.

Data shook his head.

"Lore has an 'L' shaped network, I have an 'R', and Alana has an 'M'. It is definitely me, sir."

* * *

This is during 'Inheritance'.

* * *

Data walked into the conference room where Alana was setting up the presentation that she was going to present for Picard and the scientists on the planet they were helping in ten minutes. They were almost finished in their work.

She took one look at Data.

"She's an android," She said. Data nodded.

"That was what I was going to talk to you about. I had suspicions, and I had wanted to - "

"Yes, yes, Data, I can anticipate your intentions." She said, putting her fingers to several different buttons on the PADD. Data cocked his head. She was getting good at predicting him, and others, he noticed. It seemed her sub processors kept evolving and growing. How remarkable. She continued talking to him while inputing the presentation on her PADD to the main computer on the wall. "I noticed she processes things exactly the same way I do - only she's better at it in what seems to be a final version. I was a rough draft, and had to work to get to the level she's at naturally. It seemed Dr. Soong isn't very imaginative when it comes to prototypes and improving in the newer versions."

"Now, we don't have concrete evidence that she is an android."

Alana looked up.

"Are you doubting my sub-processors? I can transfer to you my memory records, if you like."

Data shook his head.

"That is not necessary. I am just saying that my suspicions are aroused, but not confirmed. Your word means a lot to me, and I value and respect it. If you say she thinks like you, I believe you, but forgive me, it could be a coincidence."

She shrugged.

"It could be, but she calculates _fast, _Data." She gave him eye contact. He hadn't seen this phenomenon, of the scientist's calculation speed yet. He hoped to witness it for himself. "No human is that quick in complex calculation. She's like you and I. She has the same mental pathways as myself that I recognize in my earlier years, when my prosthetic brain was more basic. It would appear, I gather, that her pathways were constructed fully formed and then never developed further, because she believes she is an adult female who really had a life with Dr. Soong. Like she was at a, saved point, and started again. I was given the same kind of thinking patterns, or, she was given the same thinking patterns I had, but I had to work to construct my development and thusly, they changed and became more complex. But in the baseline, I recognize how she processes things and they are - only in a small way now - similar to mine, - I am still unique."

"'It', in a small way, is similar," He corrected.

"My bad. Glitch. That's the other thing, she is better at being indistinguishable from humans. She's a tidier version of a female android."

"Your glitch is a result from experience. I do not believe that is what makes you more easily, or less easily, distinguishable from humans. And even so, if she was supposed to be our mother, then she would not be based off of you."

"That is true. She is based off of his late wife, and I think you're right, but it just reminded me of how a human would not 'glitch'." Data thought about this with a small frown. It did seem that Alana had some kinks to her, in a way, Data couldn't help but think, like Lore.

Her work was done and with a chirp the computer received her presentation. She put down the hand with the PADD. "That should be it, my part in this mission anyway. Xenolinguistics doesn't play a huge role in stabilizing a planet's core,"

Data nodded.

"I thank you for your contribution to our efforts."

"I guess," She replied, indifferent. "It's part of my job to help."

* * *

"She'll never know that she's an android,"

Alana said while they watched their mother laugh and converse with someone across Ten Forward. Both Data and Alana held a drink on the table in their hand.

"That is the way Soong designed it," Data replied indifferently, as expected. "He wanted her to be his wife again."

Alana frowned in a way much like Data.

"Like you, I seem to have lost my earliest memories. I don't remember our mother dying when she got me off of Omicron Theta. It would explain how I drifted to the deep space station, and was assembled there."

Data looked interested,

"Do you know how much time passed?"

"Given my chronometer from the last second I remembered on the pod, to the first second I woke up, two years passed. Adrift, in space," She said dramatically, taking a swig of her drink. She didn't care, she couldn't remember it.

"But if you have no memory, then how is your chronometer correct?"

"I don't know, Data." She said thoughtfully. "I'm not sure."

He thought about his own time log. The numbers were correct.

"But your theory does have substantial evidence,"

They looked back at their mother, who, wasn't really their mother, but was an immortalized version of her.

"She's lucky," Alana said, feeling a twinge of sadness.

"Pardon?" Data said politely, not understanding.

"She'll always have friends, fit in. She'll never know she's different." Data watched Alana while he listened as Alana watched their mother. "That kind of ignorance is a blessing. She'll always have a peace of mind that I'll never know." She turned to smile sadly at Data. "You know you are different, and in your own way you grieve for that, but you do not feel different as an emotion - or loneliness."

He nodded.

"That is correct."

She nodded, looking back at the android in the room.

"But I find your experience, as all of your experiences, to be intriguing, Alana." He said, making her gaze at him again. "As you know, I do not experience emotion, so everything I experience is different to what you experience, even if we experience the same event. I am ever curious to see things through your eyes."

She chuckled.

"I'm sure you are, Data," She took a sip of her drink. Putting it down, she licked her lips, adjusted her seat.

"She's another android in the Universe but will never know." Data found himself oddly contemplative on the idea of their numbers, when Alana randomly said, "And he gave her a normal complexion,"

Data frowned in his lack of understanding at his table mate.

"Pardon?" He said quicker than he last time when he said the word.

She chuckled.

"He gave her the complexion of a human. When he made me, oh I'm supposed to be 'as human as possible', but forget it when it comes to appearance." She chuckled richly.

Data took a second,

"Ah," His brows raised. "That is humor, joking."

"Yes, Data." She smiled.

"I find myself, pleased, that I have met my mother." Data said, gazing at the female scientist in that corner of the room.

"Mm." She agreed. "I find myself disappointed, knowing that she is not the real her, but an... immortalized version. Yet at the same time, I am happy she's like us," She elbowed Data's elbow gently. He looked confused at how to respond to the gesture, and just set his arms back down on the table. She didn't seem to mind, watching their mother. "I would have liked to know her as a human, so that I could know what she was like when she created me. I know it's like how she is now, technically, but humans have a... an aliveness about them. A flawness, in their behavior. A slowness, in calculation. I would have liked to have seen that in our mother, not this perfect version who can do anything."

"That often seems to be the sentiment that humans have," He had her attention. "To prefer the imperfect, over the perfect. Lore led me to believe that the colonists on Omicron Theta petitioned Dr. Soong to create a less perfect android than him, me."

"So, if we're considering success for an android to be able to completely impersonate a human, then only two in existence have done it correctly, Lore, and our mother."

"Our mother would appear to have the most success, for she was built for this. Lore malfunctioned."

"That's debatable - if he malfunctioned, well... He was still successful in being so human. Is that really a malfunction? Or was it just being human, like he was created to?"

"I see your point. I had not considered that before."

"Hm."

"Which is more perfect? The one more human, and flawed, or the one less human, and more proficient in calculation and several different tasks? It's that debate with Lore and machines over organics all over again."

"Indeed. Our mother would seem to be both - but without the flaws."

"Indeed. As would Lore. But I agree, she would be considered more successful because her programming is doing exactly as it was supposed to and not creating problems. We don't know if Lore's malfunction was a malfunction or he was just too human."


	12. Schisms and Data's Day

This is during 'Schisms' again!

* * *

Data and Alana stood in her quarters, both looking with a hand on their chins down at the small square, purple device on the table.

"I do not know how it got here. I thought you and I, putting our heads together, as humans would say, could 'crack this code'."

"Your computer does not indicate that there was another presence in your room during the hours of your shift. The last known place for this device was in Dr. Soong's home. Someone must have gone there and, brought it here."

"The device had my data banks, memory logs, and personal logs on it. Should we connect it to the computer and see if it's still there?"

He nodded.

"There is a chance that, if we connect it to the computer, a virus of some sort could affect the ship. The culprit would know that we would use the computer to scan it, and may have been counting on that."

She nodded.

"I know. But we should give it a try, right? We can't do anything else. At least this way we have a chance to guess the person's intentions."

At Data's quarters at his work station, Alana waited with folded arms while Data, in the chair to the workstation, scanned the device.

"It would appear all records are intact." He read the results more. "There is no indication of damage or missing files."

"Hm... Data, there's something I realized as well. Dr. Soong kept logs of our creation, and schematics of our design. Blueprints, if you will."

He nodded while looking at her.

"Yes, I believe that to be so."

"Since I have perfect memory recollection like yourself, I saw the entire room before I was re-activated, then I was shut off for the device to take a copy of my internal files, and then again when I took the device off as it was finished. Then once more when Lore re-activated it again for another cycle, shutting off my processors temporarily. In the three times I was processing my environment, there was exactly 1081 objects in the room. When I returned to the house after receiving a message from my starship and Lore was gone, there was 1080. A personal notebook was gone, and if I zoom in on that image," She cocked her head, indicating that she was looking at an internal image. "On the front reads my personal number, and underneath with quotations, 'Alana'."

Data cocked his head.

"I noticed that as well. I put it in my report to Starfleet on the incident."

She nodded.

"I see. I kept it out of mine, because I did not believe it to be relevant."

He nodded.

"I thought about that myself, but, I decided to mention it as per protocol."

"It was not that I was not following protocol, I just believed it irrelevant to the question that was asked in the report."

He nodded.

"I see. It seems that this object was also taken from Dr. Soong's home."

"It could not have been at the time that we were there. If it was Lore, perhaps he came back for it."

"Alana, there is something else you should know about when we were at Dr. Soong's home a year ago. I did not mention it to you, or Starfleet, because I believed it to be in your best interests to be 'kept in the dark', about this matter."

She leaned forward.

"What is it?"

"When Lore left and I woke up, it was then that we both found Dr. Soong dying."

She nodded.

"Yes."

"It was then that the Enterprise found a way to transport onto the planet, and just before that, your crew on the Ganymede found a way to contact you and also transport to the surface. You left when I asked to speak privately to Dr. Soong, even though you were exempt from my request to leave." She looked down. "When you were outside, did you notice anything strange?"

She shook her head.

"No."

"And did you see Lore at any point?"

"No I did not."

He nodded.

"Well I did. When Dr. Soong finally passed, I came outside. You were with the crew further away from the building, but I saw a ship in mid-landing. It was a freighter ship, extremely quiet, and had just uncloaked. But it appeared the pilot changed his mind, and cloaked again, then left."

"If it cloaked, how could you be sure it left?"

"There was rustling in the trees from the wind of it's descent and from it's shape when it tried to land, but the movement of the trees indicated that the ship ascended into the air after it cloaked."

She shrugged a shoulder.

"It could have gone to land somewhere else."

He shrugged.

"Perhaps."

"What does that mean for this little device?"

He shook his head.

"I am not sure. Since we were not able to determine the culprit's intention by accessing the files, then perhaps we should leave it alone. It may be an isolated incident. Another clue elsewhere may turn up. Do you feel safe to stay in your quarters?"

Alana nodded, but she still felt unsure. She'd never been in a situation like this.

"I think so."

"We can post security outside of your door for good measure."

She shook her head.

"Whoever did it got in and out of there without the ship even detecting them."

He nodded.

"Since the ship indicated that the population of the ship remained unaffected, then the person in question remained undetected. However, I already ran a scan on the device for a transporter trace. It did not appear to be transported. So it was put in your room manually."

* * *

This is during "Data's Day".

* * *

In the holodeck program of Dr. Crushers childhood dance room, Alana watched as Data tap danced in front of her for a full thirty seconds. After perfectly replicating Dr. Crusher's moves that he saw earlier in their dance lesson, he turned to Alana, who was still studying his feet.

"Interesting. I watched some videos recordings of wedding dances in preparation for this session, and nothing looked like that." Data opened his mouth,

"That is called 'tap dancing'. It is not appropriate for a human wedding."

"I see."

"Why don't you tell me your discoveries?" Since they both didn't know how to dance at a human wedding, they thought they should pool their discoveries.

She walked until she was next to him and they stood equal,

"Well, I've found that human weddings are diverse and the practices vary between culture. Since Keiko is of Japanese descent and Chief O'Brian's to be American, they have an interesting wedding." She looked at him. "A hybrid of the two cultures."

He nodded.

"That would be correct."

"But the largest trend in human dancing at weddings seems to be like this," She suddenly took up his hand and put his other on her waist, going straight into a waltz. They managed a few steps through it but Data was rigid and behind in every move she made.

"A-Alana," He stuttered, to get her attention. She stopped and put her hands down.

"Data, you are supposed to lead. You are the male here."

"Dr. Crusher tried to teach me this dance earlier." He looked down. "She was not successful."

"Alright, well I can replicate what I've seen on the video logs, and patch them together to create a song's length of a waltz dance."

"Like patching together many clips to make a sequence?"

"Yes. First I can do the female's point of view, and then the male's. So you know what the female is supposed to do, and what the male is supposed to do, then we can practice together."

He nodded.

"That would be a good idea."

"Computer, play waltz music." Music filled the room. "Slower." It went a tad slower.

She looked at him.

"I will replicate what the master's do."

She moved about the room in the waltz from the female's position, with her hands up like she was dancing with an imaginary partner. When she completed the sequence she announced,

"And then the male's," And performed the same sequence as if the male were dancing with an imaginary female partner. Once it was over, Data moved in front of her like he'd been dancing the waltz his entire life and then performed the waltz perfectly with her. The two moved about the room like they'd been dancing professionally for years. For the two androids, it was like breathing air. At the end of it, the two stopped, and she curtsied, and he bowed, which looked comical because they were both still in their Starfleet uniform.

She said,

"I enjoyed that."

He nodded.

"I did as well. In light of this, I would like to experiment further with different styles of dance."

She nodded.

"I would as well. Should we have sessions every week? Where we can bring different styles to each other? And practice with each other?"

He nodded.

"That sounds good." They began walking to the door of the holodeck.

"I did not anticipate the lesson ending so fast."

"Nor did I. When you demonstrated the waltz, it was easier to perform than when Dr. Crusher said I 'wing it'."

"Mm. That does not seem to work with the two of us." She stopped before they exited the holodeck and when he saw her halt, he did as well. "I once wanted to practice flirtation on a man on the U.S.S. Ganymede. My friend at the time told me to just do what my gut tells me to, and that I would know what to do. I ended up being very corny, and using all of the pick up lines in my data banks. I scared the poor man off. Can you see my wink here?" She did a very cheesy, conspicuous wink. "I still haven't perfected that. There are no rules or guidelines,"

"Likewise, I find it difficult to smile." He pulled what looked like a grimace. "Humans tell me it should be natural and, from the heart, but, it is not natural for me to smile, and I do not have a heart."

"Hm. Since the hour is not up, would you like to practice some more dancing now?"

He nodded, pleasedly.

"Sure."

* * *

Back to "Schisms"!

Alana and Data were back in Alana's quarters, and they were both looking at the device on her circular table again as she put it down.

"Whatever it is, someone wants me to know they're here."

He nodded.

"A presumption we cannot base on empirical evidence, but is supported in theory by the many tactics people use to get one another's attention, both within a crime and without, for example, if they were roses, one could presume it is of romantic intention."

"Ah, indeed, but flowers can be linked to stalkers who then commit crimes."

"The line is blurry." He looked at her. "Is there anyone you admire on the ship?" He elaborated with interest. "In a personal manner?"

She turned to face him, and he her.

"You mean in a romantic sense?"

He nodded.

"Yes. I do not possess the capability, but you have feelings, do you not? So it would make logical sense if, they were aroused by someone."

"Yeah... no."

He nodded, turned back to the device of mysterious origin.

"Alright then."

"Is there anyone who has taken to your fancy?"

"I am not capable of it, Alana. I have a sexuality program, but I do not have a romantic sense."

"I suppose you could write one," She suggested. "Then it'll help you experience it."

He nodded.

"I did write one for myself when I was in a romantic relationship with Ensign D'Sora. While it was intriguing for me, she ended the relationship, because I do not feel emotion."

She nodded.

"That's sensible. It would be best if the two of you were compatible before entering a relationship."

He nodded.

"Something I have learned is essential to a relationship's success." He then shifted. "My shift will start soon. I must leave."

She nodded detachedly.

"Goodbye."


	13. Inheritance

Inheritance. Enjoy it, readers!

* * *

In Ten Forward, Dr. Juliana O'Donnell sat at a table with a plate of food in front of her, sipping from her drink.

"Oh, Alana," She stood, smiling genteely and pleasantly. She came forward to Alana, who stood stoically, reaching out to her but not touching her, then retracting her arms. "Its so good to see you. You appear to really have matured," She gushed, "We were a little worried about your programming, well, _I _was anyway, Noonien knew you'd turn out fine. I didn't think so, because of the lack of development we could give you." She looked her down then up. "Oh it's so good to see you again. It's been so long. I never felt right knowing that we couldn't give you the best we could."

"Hm. Alright." Alana nodded. She really wasn't bothered one way or another.

Dr. O'Donnell blinked and then forced a small smile.

"It looks like your programming still glitches."

"Glitches?"

"Even in your childhood, your personality matrix glitched a lot. Sometimes something will bother you, then later the same thing could happen and you don't bat an eyelash. Or vice versa." She laughed. Alana meanwhile, studied the doctor, quite sure she was an android. She felt envious that Dr. Soong could create her so lifelike while making herself, Data, and Lore flounder to fit in. Well, she assumed with Lore anyway. She hadn't met him or anything.

"Excuse me, doctor. I, like Data, am going to verify your ridiculous story. Sorry, that was my attempt at humor."

She passed her mother to the doors of Ten Forward, her face, a real one. A second ago she had merely copied Data's personality matrix, so that she could look like she was nothing more than her circuits, didn't have feelings about anything that was said.

And her childhood? She remembered it. Her parents didn't have time before the attack of the Crystalline Entity - since they had not finished developing her - to wipe her memory of her childhood and fine tune her programming. She did those things to test her parents, see what their boundaries were.

"I am not defective," She muttered to herself.

* * *

When Alana entered her quarters, she was puzzled to see what looked like a notebook upon her table. She walked forward and opened the cover of the small black book, sure that it was not hers, her memory was exceptional. She asked the computer if there had been anyone in her quarters in the last few hours, and the computer reported back that there was none.

Upon her inspection she found that these were the logs of Dr. Noonien Soong, her creator, and that many of the logs were written about her. She picked up the notebook and fanned the pages, immediately scanning all of the information. She put the book down, having read every word.

It appeared that the book was about herself - Alana, schematics, blueprints, plans, designs, ideas, and personal logs of both her mother and father. She wondered who would want to bring that to her. To Alana's mathematical predictions, the only person with enough interest in her would be Lore. Data did not possess the journal nor the device, therefore would not be able to give it to her. Not to mention, he would not be so covert about it. The android didn't know what subtlety meant. Any cybernetic engineers did not have the equipment nor excessive interest in her to be able to pull this off or even conceive such an idea, and the only one devious enough to concoct such a plan was Lore. If he believed what Dr. Soong claimed that the two of them were made for one another, then perhaps he was taking it seriously.

Alana however, was skeptical. Both her parents seemed to think that her programming was off, but really, they had just been too easy to trick. It made her doubt what the both of them said about her. Her self diagnostics were all normal, although she didn't check that often, only once every month. They thought there was something wrong with her, but she was fine. Her programming was just fine. She was just exceeding expectation, or was different from expectation. It didn't mean there was anything wrong with her. The glitch in her linguistic program had healed itself. That was proof that she was evolving the longer she was sentient. That made her doubt that what her creators had in mind for her would really be what she would choose, or like, or settle for. She may be made for greater things than just being 'made for somebody'. Or, he may complete her. Who knew. But she knew she was happy on her own, and she felt pretty complete as things were. She was happy in herself, by herself.

Alana put the book back on the table and asked the computer to dim the lights.

* * *

When Alana awoke, it was dark, and she felt something pressing against her temple with the pressure like the waist strap that would hold a phaser. Only, the object seemed attached to her temple by suction, instead of being secured through bondage. The place she was in was dark, and she sat up in bed, feeling the foreign object on her head with her hand.

"Computer, lights,"

The room she was in, she didn't recognize. It was small, and had the walls of a freighter ship - bronze, and hard, with nuts and bolts present here and there at the seams of the plates joining together. There were boxes stacked up at varying levels trying to reach the ceiling on her left, and before her bed across the wall. On her right was an empty space that seemed out of place. Her bed looked messy, with a blank piece of paper where her foot was. Her sheet was tan, with a slight red pigment in it, wool. As she got out of the bed, her Starfleet uniform looked like the best kept part of the room. It looked very clean and prim for the place, the black unmarked and the yellow made the black darker. The black was the darkest thing in the room, and if one were looking in their eyes would immediately be drawn to it out of the bronze and tan colors of the room. She pulled down the hem of her Starfleet shirt to make it right as she looked around. The door was on her left but there might be clues to her whereabouts in her room, and other possible occupants. The paper on her bed looked more like debris than it was placed with purpose.

She felt the thing on her forehead. It was triangular and smooth. She pulled it off and it came off her skin with a slight sucking noise. The object was bronze, beeping with orange lights. She could tell that her dream program had been activated not by herself, and deduced that the object had done so itself.

She turned to the door and went to leave through it. She was surprised when it opened, but glad. She looked through the door - a hallway that led left and right. It had blue carpet. She took a right and pretty soon came to what she assumed to be the flight deck. Freighters did not have a bridge, they had flight decks where there would be a pilot, while the rest of the ship was more of a cargo hold. She suspected the room she was in to be a converted cargo room to be a bedroom as well, and she knew from experience that there were other cargo rooms on the ship, at the most, possibly three, depending on how big the ship was, and that had yet to be determined. If she got to the flight deck she would be able to see for herself.

When the sliding doors opened she saw that she was wrong. It was a flight deck, but it was bigger than she had anticipated, and what most ship models used. It appeared this vessel was custom. She stepped in, very together, her hands behind her back, and the doors closed behind her. She knew with her sensitive ears that there was another person in the room, she could tell by the breathing she could hear. The room smelt musky, like it hadn't been used in a while. The engines whirr was louder here than in her bedroom, she suspected that the warp core was closer to the flight deck than where her bedroom was. By the controls there were two chairs at the very front by a screen to see outside into space, and before she could get a real feel for the room the chair on the left swiveled around.

She hadn't been able to see him because the clothes he wore were dark, and blended in with the chair. The face he had made her instantly reminisce of Data, but at the same time she knew it was not Data, instinctively, if the smirk and the look in his eyes were second to her deduction of instinct.

"Ah, Alana, you're awake, my dear."

She shook her head.

"Don't call me 'my dear'."

His face opened up.

"Well that's what you are," He stood easily from the pilot's chair and put his arms out. He walked out towards her, crossing the threshold in four large steps. He stopped in front of her, his frame taller than hers, and even when she didn't open up, he stayed there, looking down at her smaller height.

"Computer, lights," She ordered. The lights immediately brightened. She now saw things more clearly. The room had been moderately lit, but now things were even clearer.

Lore made a grunt of insignificant importance and turned to walk away.

"I prefer things a little dimmer when I'm working, doll," As he walked he turned to look back at her, then sat in the chair and swiveled himself around in a circle. "But you can change things the way you want. Did ya sleep well, doll?" Before he finished the pronunciation of 'doll' she cut him off,

"I'm not 'doll'. You know my name perfectly well. Use it." She gracefully crossed the threshold to the other pilot's chair as Lore looked at her in interest. She took hold of the chair, intending to sit in it, as she looked at the controls and screens. "Where are we going?"

Lore's face split into an expression of delight and mischief.

"Oh, you'll like it, Alana." He turned to the controls and put his feet up next to them, his hands behind his head. "We're almost there. We're just cruising for now. We've just got to pass the time." Alana withdrew from the screens and controls, seeing she wouldn't be able to access them without the access codes that he had. She stood on the other side of the pilot chair from Lore, hands behind her back. "Do you have any games?" She glanced dispassionately at him.

"How did you abduct me?"

Lore leaned back, putting one arm lazily over his lap while he looked at her, making a deduction about her.

"You know, you seem more well-put together than I imagined you. The logs and files I had of you painted a picture that you were a pretty little damsel in distress, losing her only family, then being out adrift, only to be picked up by Starfleet, so underdeveloped in her programming, that she is like a small, helpless child,"

She blinked, the truth hardly a burden to her.

"Answer the question."

He took his feet off quickly, leaning forward, elbow on the control panel and fingers laced.

"You know, you're not at _all _what I expected."

"Pleased?"

He scoffed - a lie. He was very pleased with what he saw and knew about her in the little time he was talking to her.

"I know I am." She said. "How did you abduct me, what are you planning to do with me, and where are you taking me?"

"Now that," He stood, trying to tap her nose with his finger. He succeeded because she didn't want to show fear. She didn't even flinch when he touched her. "Is a secret. All in due time," He looked like he was going to give her an endearment, but he chose not to. He gave her a secret smile. "I don't think 'pet', suits you. But you never know, I've got a feeling about you," The look in his eye was mischievous, plotting and charming. Hardly charming to Alana, but she could see how maybe others would be charmed easily by it. He turned away from her, hands up. "Go ahead, access the controls." He faced her, tongue in his cheek as he nodded. "But I've got a feeling you already know that you can't without my access codes." He took one giant step forward, looking curious. Once he was near her, he smiled. His arms were down at his sides, and he looked very unthreatening. "But I have a question. Did you like my presents?"

She stayed stoic. "I neither liked nor disliked them."

"But you knew they were from me."

"Of course." She blinked. "You're the only one smart enough and stupid enough to do it."

He tilted his head and nodded, the look in his eye unbested by her deterrent, but he felt a bit hurt at her lack of perception of his genius, although he covered it up expertly. He knew how to, after so long.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take it however you like." She turned her body to face him directly. She didn't miss how his eyes swept over her, even though he appeared he didn't want them to. "One thing, how did you get onto the Enterprise without detection?"

"Now that, little dove, _is _a secret." He reached out to tap her nose and she didn't step back because she couldn't find it in her. She had to show no fear, and also he was too close to get out of range fast enough. They were a match in physical strength. They were probably the only ones who could hurt each other, other than Data, but he was not here. Android strength was had a reputation that preceded it. But all he did was tap her nose. But she was ready for any onslaught. She would have liked to mess his stupid hair up and smash something into his face.

Lore withdrew his hand and smiled at her. He chuffed, turned and walked towards the door.

"What am I supposed to do here?" She demanded. He turned to her, saying lightly,

"Well, you'll have dinner with me, of course."

"I do not require nourishment."

"You require answers. If you want answers, you'll come to dinner." He turned back to the door and walked through it. Standing on the other side, he turned to her. "Now, dear." He started down the hall and the door slid closed behind him, leaving Alana staring at it.


	14. Dinner Or Not

So, I said in the summary and an earlier Author's Note that each chapter was like an episode, however, I'm mixing things up a bit in this chapter and the last one.

Thank you dmin!

Enjoy!

* * *

Alana sat on her bed in her 'room'. There was no way she was going to dinner. She wasn't known for being the 'ballbuster' in her Xenology and Xenolinguists department - she had majored in both in the academy, quite easily because she was an android - for nothing. When she arrived they thought she would be like Data - mild, passive, followed protocol to a T and stuck out so much in social situations it was laughable but made him even more loveable. Instead, Alana was bossy, shrewd, well-put together, and a stickler for rules. When she was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and became the department head, she made sure to run her department with an iron fist, making sure everyone stuck to protocol, followed the rules, and knew who was in charge. With her methods the two departments have gained more headway in the science world than any other team on any other starship, and none had ever done it so early in one's career as Alana had. It was unusual, to say the least. And just because Lore thought he was the captain of the ship and could tell her what to do and where to go - he was wrong. She would not have dinner, and she would not have dinner with him. She was just waiting until she was a pain enough that he would send her back.

And she wondered why he wanted her to go to dinner, in the first place. Did he think that just because she was Data's sister, or been with Data in Starfleet for a long time, that she also wanted to emulate humans in their importance of an evening meal? Not everyone wanted to emulate humans, thank you very much. They weren't the only species in the Universe.

Her door slid open with a gaseous gasp, and two footfalls fell into her room.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for over an hour!" He said in a way that reminded her of a hysterical girlfriend, only less high pitched. He didn't sound angry at all. In fact, Lore sounded imploring, pleading, instead of angry, which she had expected. But she didn't turn over her shoulder to look at him. She heard a short sigh and his footfalls into her room until he could see her stoic face staring at the wall. "Are you going to come to dinner or not?" He asked quietly, pain on his face. Only because of surprise did she turn her face to slowly look at him, her lips parted. She had been expecting yelling, anger, even him forcing her to go. She did not expect... this, but she also had suspicions it was possibly a trick, to make her feel more secure.

"You know, I wanted to give ya a choice," He sighed painfully, a hand falling from the air to his lap. "You're one of the only androids out there, except my brother," He chuffed, hands on his hips. "I just wanted ta get to know ya." When he didn't receive an answer he gave a disbelieving huff that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a huff, and went for the doorway. This was Alana's opportunity. If it looked like she was giving in, to please him, to make him feel better, as if she felt guilty, she look like she was vulnerable, and it would appear that she was clueless, naive and helpless. She would be off his radar while she figured out a plan to escape, which, looked better if she had answers, and could see other parts of the ship and possibly determine what ship it was and where they were, which was impossible to determine if she just sat there in her room.

Alana stood and turned just before he left the room, her fingers together in front of her pelvis.

"Wait,"

He stopped, back facing her, door wide open from the about-to-be exit.

She made her voice waiver, like she was covering up her 'fast reaction' to him leaving, to making him stop.

"You said you'd give me answers,"

Lore smiled, but because he wasn't facing her, she was unseeing of its existence,

He turned his head to her, upon his face an expression of withdrawal.

"You're not stupid. I'll let you figure it out."

And he all but stomped out of her room.

* * *

When Alana found the right door and it opened before her, she didn't know what to expect. The last two rooms she'd seen had been messy, with dust and debris and dirt. But this room... it was the cleanest. There was a table in the center, with table sets for two, with no crates present at all and in the center was candle light. If he were going for something from a human romantic movie, then it would have worked. The table was absolutely spotless, save for the food on their plates. He looked at her sourly after he sat down, putting a napkin on his lap.

"Food's gotten cold,"

She smoothly slid into her own seat, deciding just to go along with the setting for now.

"I'm sure it won't make a difference." She forgot that Lore was as human as possible, like herself, so she remembered only after she said that that he had taste buds and a sense of taste, unlike Data.

"I apologize for these petty surroundings." He glanced up at her even though it was clear he had distaste doing it, probably holding a grudge from earlier. "I had wanted to give you the best, but, I had to make do with what I had."

As she picked up her fork she noticed a replicator on the east wall and on the west, a painting that seemed Tellarian in origin.

After a few moments of looking at her, Lore seemed to brighten up.

"Now, we can have dinner without moodiness, can't we?" He asked.

She looked at him with eye contact across the table.

"Sure." She replied, down to earth, then focused only on eating. She was not doing it for the nourishment, but so that he would think she was eating and not internally scanning her surroundings and taking in sensory information to try to determine the different factors of her current circumstances. What class of freighter ship they were on, as well as what possible origin, where he might have gotten it, which would then tie into how he got to the Enterprise and abducted her off of it, what speed they were traveling at (tied into the class of the ship, but what made it complicated was the custom additions), approximately how far away they were from the Enterprise and depending on that, where they could be headed based on the Enterprise's last position. The calculations took place in her prosthetic brain in a matter of time increments so small that they didn't have a name, her brain crossing off the thousands of possible combinations of scenarios and crossing off impossible ships off of the list of all known starcraft. Starcraft, not just freighters, because Lore was clever enough to deceive her - perhaps make the inside of a trade ship for example, look like a freighter ship, and to an android who could calculate details, especially an android trying to get off said ship, the errors of such an incalculation, belief, would be costly and could throw her off. Alana was not naive, and not blind, no matter how some people still saw her.

Lore, also, did not have the wool over his eyes.

"I'm sure by now you're scanning all possible options of escape, what kind of ship this is, where we could be headed, what class it is," He put his fork down and padded his mouth with the cream napkin. "But it's no use..." She got the sense he wasn't talking about escape, but something else. He looked at her. "You're free to leave - in fact, I can give you my access codes whenever you want, and you can get in a tiny shuttle and mosey on back to the Enterprise, if you just ask,"

"But?"

He looked like he'd just won bingo.

"You won't have the answers you seek,"

"Hm... Do tell, these... _answers_, I seek."

"Ah, ah, ah," He held up a finger. "First, we need to get to know one another first. I've moseyed on around, quite rude of me, in fact, I apologize, in your programming, as well as looking at your schematics on paper, kindly provided by our creator." She felt a cold reach her core - he'd been poking around in the back of her head? Probably when she was unconscious before she woke up on the ship. He stood, walking slowly around the table, looking like he was trying very hard to explain something, like a teacher would choose the right words while presenting a student with an opportunity. "It would only be fair, if, I let you poke around in _my _head."

Alana shook her head, saying deadpanly,

"I thought I was here as your prisoner, at your... 'mercy'," She was very delicate in phrasing her sentences to be in any way like he had the power, but she had to put the scenario into perspective. She didn't want him believing that she thought him to have the power, but the situation had to be described. "Why let me into the back of your heads with all your circuits and programming?"

He reached her,

"Oh, no," He said quietly, drawing out the 'no' huskily, lowering himself to one knee, a hand on the back of her chair. She remained seated with her hands in her lap, unmoving. "Kitten mine, you're going to stay here of your own accord. You'll be here of your own choice. I want us to be on equal terms."

She was suspicious of his motives, and let a glare just slightly seep onto her face.

"I told you I'm not a kitten,"

He stood, and his expression was almost reminiscent of Data's, when he was explaining something, giving something light.

"Oh, but that's what you are," He stalked with a streak of lazy, casual, relaxed, a saunter, back to his seat and took it, looking at her like it was perfectly normal, saying, "You're mine."

"Ah," She said quietly, putting her napkin over her plate, as was proper in this human dinner dynamic, sitting back in her seat, deciding to play it off skeptically. "I see you believe our creator."

"And why would I not?"

"Because he's wrong."

Her words made his face twitch and he pulled back a little from the lean he was in when he'd inquired further. She continued before he could speak the words about to come to his parted lips.

"He was wrong about many things. Many things about myself, for example. I was meant to be something, a lot of things actually, but I'm not. I've evolved beyond my programming. My life experiences have made me who I am today - not my programming or his intentions, no matter what they were. I'm sorry, but even if I _was _meant for you, I'm surely not anymore."

Lore looked down at his plate, and stood, his chair slightly squeaking on the bronze metal floor. He patted his lips with the napkin with one hand, his head still down. Then he stepped around the table.

"I give you more respect than anybody aboard _my _ship, because you're an android, and we're better. There's so few of us out there," He spoke nostalgically. "That we've really got..." He shook his head emphatically. "to stick together." He stopped in the middle of the table behind the candles, leaning his knuckles on the table and looking at the wall like this was hard for him, "I tried to get my brother to join me, the _Soong _brothers to rule all. Boy," He chuffed at the wall. "We would have been unstoppable..." He started walking again towards her end of the table. "I respect you more than most because you're android, and whether or not you're made for me, I still have big plans for you."

"I suspect that we won't be on this ship long," Alana said uncaringly, giving him direct eye contact, challenging. "Your apology earlier was 'bogus'. This is merely a between ship. You pick me up in this, travel a few days, then ditch it when we get to your real ship."

He nodded a little with a smirk, knuckle on his hip and hand on the table while he looked at her.

"You see right through me," He said huskily. His fingers stroked underneath her chin before retreating, so fast and gentle that Alana's defence programming (which she'd acquired from Data's military programming that he allowed her to copy during a sync up, as part of her delta programming which ran in the background like a human's brain told the heart and lungs to beat and breathe - she liked to add several implicit, or 'you don't know that you know' programming and systems to her delta programming) didn't pick up the movement as a threat. "I need that in a woman,"

He rotated and walked back to his chair.

"I'm tired this evening, I think we shall retire."

* * *

There is SO much in store for this.


	15. Odyssey

Has it only been two weeks? Thanks for the reviews! Glad to know people are reading, what they're thinking and liking it! :D

So things are changing now. You'll see the chapters become more seamless and flowing, less choppy back and forth between time and 'episodes'. You'll see as you read.

A chapter about Lore!

One swear word in here, the 'f' bomb. It's Lore's perspective. I know he never swore in the series, but it's to emphasize his tone in one sentence.

* * *

Lore huffed at the laying body of his father, which he had just thrown across the room. With his father and brother unconscious, and Alana out of their creator's home, Lore quickly rustled through Dr. Soong's things, his piles of papers, folders, drawings of human body parts. He tuts and mutters and huffs, until he finds something in the ball park he was looking for - a notebook that on the front read 'Alana'. His eyes, dark with purpose and intent, shift. He grins with a childlike, 'ha!' and tucks it underneath his arm, while looking for more. His search was oddly serious for the usually cheerful looking trickster, that would sometimes be benevolent, sometimes malicious. There was no trace of his smile, or his humor. He was like a man on a mission.

He swiped the notebook, as well as putting a device of her files, mainframe and design in his inside jacket pocket, throwing the lapel of his tunic back around him to cover it up. Swaggering, he made his way for the exit, leaving the old man, crumpled, on the ground.

He had to get to his docked ship before Alana left. Sure, kidnapping was immoral. But he did what he felt like, and Alana was not leaving the surface of the planet unless it was on his ship. He had no idea she'd existed until an hour ago. She was made for him, but more than that, he was intrigued by her. She was not like his brother, that he could tell. He wanted to get to know her better. See if any of the nonsense that his crackpot old father said was true. Despite what Lore liked to project, he was lonely in this Universe.

It was typical - just typical for his father to hide something this important from him until right up til he was dying, yet _Data _got to see her, spend time with her, another android in existence - and female. Since the moment he met her she intrigued him and made him feel things he'd long forgotten, and while he played it down in his mind, he ascended the steps to the door with plans to kidnap her onto his vessel.

The sliding doors opened and he saw the petite female standing on the other side. He knew the look on his face was unsavory, in planning and stewing in his emotions, and the new emotions added by Data's emotion chip.

Lore had no idea how to speak to the female android. He was tongue-tied, even if his cold face didn't show it. He turned his cheek, and made for the line of the jungle where he would have to forage for a while - quite successfully with his rate of android persistence and strength - to find his ship, uncaring that she would find their creator unconscious by his doing.

His plan had to be find his ship, then come back, and after landing it and leaving it running, put her on board. His ship, single piloted and small, was dark in colour and custom made for him by a Ferengi he hated in his gut to cloak like a Romulan or Klingon ship. He'd paid top platinum for that. He found his vessel easily and flew it above the jungle, making for the Soong dwelling. Once his scanners picked up the beaming down of Starfleet officers on his way there, he quickly engaged the cloaking device. Stealthily, he lowered his ship to descend, some trees parting near inconspicuously by his ship as it lowered to the jungle floor. He watched as they took her on board the Enterprise, which hovered by the rudder of another ship, the Phoenix, and he considered himself lucky for another day. One ship, he may have intercepted. But two, no way.

He still had her files, after all. He drew up her notebook near immediately and read thoroughly. He studied her blueprints, designs - his creator was erratic and his thoughts not always visible on paper, but he'd grown up with the man and figured it out near easily, for Lore was android and such puzzles were not difficult to figure out. Organics had so many patterns and algorithms - easy to determine, predict, figure out.

Despite his expectation, the information on Alana didn't last him longer than exactly 3.2 minutes, what with his quick reading and eidetic memory. He flew to a nearby star system which had his favorite watering hole. Full of unsavory characters, much like himself he fancied, who knew where to get something if you wanted it, who to hire if you wanted someone done in, and how to get information. Alana of Starfleet was no exception. Her Starfleet record provided him information he wanted - but not what he needed. It gave him two seconds of fulfillment, before he wanted to rip it to shreds for how useless it was. What was he doing anyway? Pining after a girl who was small... He tried over and over to try and insult her in his head, but he found he couldn't find anything wrong with her.

Except Data.

Six months into his madness after meeting Alana, she'd transferred onto the Enterprise. He hadn't meant to peak. He hadn't meant to request any additional information on her from the sleazy Andorian bastard that liked pink Algormarian wine. He'd considered it like this - he met her once, and, even though he didn't like to put it in words even to himself, she made him feel too much to pursue or see again. No, he told himself to forget her. She was nobody, nobody to him. She couldn't make him feel, because he was Lore, the big bad wolf of the Soong family. He tried to forget about her, like she made him forget about the things he used to care about. He'd lost all taste in women. It was like just seeing Alana soured his appreciation for any other of the female form. He'd tried having sex with other women. But he couldn't get the image of the dark haired android, with pale skin and dark eyes, out of his mind. After the third woman he'd charmed to his bed, he gave up trying. He got off her before they got further than second base, got dressed, and left. After trying to push her out of his thoughts and his life - he'd been doing a good job, he thought - he found himself wanting to know more about her, desiring more. And that was when he requested her information again.

He hated his father. For both creating him, and creating _her. _The moment he laid eyes on her, all else fell in importance. It was a curse. Food lost it's taste, drink it's thirst for life, in sleep his dream programming ran images of her. Ignoring his attraction, and apparent affection, for Alana was no good anymore. After a year, he decided to take her on board his vessel. He planned a few months, got his affairs in order, prepared, and here they were.

He didn't expect a mature, head strong woman in the room he'd prepared for her. She was cunning, clever, and held her ground. He liked that. She held her own in conversation with him. Her records and files maintained that she had great potential, according to their creator, but had remained underdeveloped, and in his mind, uncared for. Which meant, to Lore, a perception of being second rate. Alana was like him. Perfect, but forgotten. Tossed to the side, while someone like Data caught their creator's, and everybody else's, attention and love. But he and Alana were first. _First. _And they were completely human.

He'd been incredibly proud, even though he didn't express it, of Alana when she came on board of his ship. She'd managed to develop up until the point that their creator had thought she'd get to at this time in how long she'd been activated, and higher. He had the impression she'd done it on her own. He was incredibly proud of his girl. He certainly wouldn't fucking coddle her.

The feeling of having Alana with him finally? It felt like a moment he'd been planning, preparing, dreaming for (even though he'd repressed it) had finally come to fruition. There was still a lot of work to do, and a lot to develop in his relationship with her. It'd taken a long time to figure out exactly how he felt - he liked her. Even though he hated it in himself, this weakness, since the moment he met Alana he liked her. He had affectionate thoughts about her. He had lustful thoughts about her. Looking back on his life, meeting Alana was one of the highlights, and what he considered a turning point in his life. He'd been born again after meeting her. Old things were no longer fulfilling, and only the things with her felt or sounded good. He'd stuffed his ears with beeswax, and turned out worse for wear in not answering the siren call of his heart, of his apparent counter part. And thus, here he was.


End file.
